TRTSS16: The Path of the Shinobi!
by ocramed
Summary: At the end of the first Robotech War, Ranma and his wife Usagi returns to Earth to confront the shinobi supervillain known as Pain! A Ranma x Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover. Part of the SMST and TRT series.
1. Chapter 1

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

May 11, 2011 CE: McKinley Air Force Base, Alaska (HQ of UN Spacy).

It's been a month since the end of the "Earth-Zentraedi War". During that time, pockets of Zentraedi warriors have been rounded up from processing. Many were allowed to return to their many-miles long ships, which were impounded by UN Spacy on one of the moons of Jupiter. Furthermore, since Lord Breetai, who sided with Earth during the war, was now the highest-ranking officer of the Zentraedi, he was now in command. Thus, with the help of Lady Azonia and Commander Khryton, it is expected that things will calm down by the end of the summer months.

In the meantime, there was one unresolved matter to attend to…

CLINK!

Everyone in the room drank, after Admiral Henry Gloval, commander of the SDF-1 "Macross" had honored Ace Veritech Pilot Lt. Rick Hunter and Public Relations Officer Lt. Lynn Minmei on their official announcement that their impending nuptials.

"That was quick, Rick," said Commander Ranko Tendo, leader of the Veritech "Skull Squadron", as she sipped her wine.

Rick raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Ranko asked.

"Look, we all know that you are 'Ranma Saotome', so why keep up the pretense?" Rick said.

"Why the concern?" Ranko said, as she saunters up to her old friend and wing-mate. "Don't you like my body?"

"Ranko, quit teasing Rick," Minmei admonished.

"Yeah, otherwise, you and I might have to hook up," said Captain Roy Folker with a wink and a nod, commander of the SDF-2 "Megaroad".

"Roy!" said Lt. Commander Claudia Grant-Folker, as she jabs her elbow in Roy's rib.

"You're right, that was classless, especially with the missus around…"

"Besides, this person is with ME," said the Meltrandi warrior Serene, as she hugged Ranko.

"I thought we had a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell Policy'?" Veritech Pilot Lt. Ben Dixon asked.

"Didn't you get the memo?" said Veritech Pilot Lt. Max Sterling. "That had been dropped a long time ago."

"Probably because their people were dying at our hands by the millions," said the Meltrandi Miriya said. She, like Breetai, sided with the humans against Supreme Commander Dolza and his armada.

"That sounds too cruel to say, Miriya," said Commander Lisa Hayes, First Officer aboard the SDF-1 "Macross".

"Ah, don't worry about Miriya," Max said. "She's just grumpy from her pregnancy."

"Humph!"

"Oh, that's right," said Lisa. "Serene told me about it…"

"Well, Sister Serene should keep her mouth SHUT."

"Everyone," Gloval said, as he tapped his wine glass in order to get his old crew's attention. "I just wanted to say that I am proud to have served with you. We were able to persevere under extreme circumstances, and for that, I think you."

Gloval raises his glass.

"I propose a SECOND toast," Gloval said. "May we all forge a path towards the future…?"

"HERE, HERE!" Ranko said.

CLINK!

Meanwhile, in New Asgard (in another dimension)…

"Outrageous!" Brunhilde yelled, as she looks at the images of Lokidis' reflecting pool in her inner sanctum. "How DARE my husband be on Midgard, while I, Brunhilde, has to remain her in the Golden Realm!"

"Honestly, sister, you should behave yourself," Lokidis said, as she sipped her drink.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Brunhilde said, as she turns towards her sister. "As long as we are HERE, we cannot reclaim our mortal lives…as 'Akane Tendo' and 'Nabiki Kuno' respectively."

"Yes, this is true," Lokidis said, as she wave the images of what was transpiring on Midgard away. "However, the All-Mother has made Lord Baldur 'regent' in her stead, and Baldur had decreed that until further notice, the Norse shall NOT have contact with Midgard."

"Grrrr!" Bruhilde growls. "I bet this is ALL Ranma's fault! He probably want to collect more floozies in my absence from our bed…"

"Gee, way to think beyond yourself, Brunhilde," Lokisdis said sarcastically.

"Humph!"

A few days later…

CHUNK!

CREEK…!

"We're finally home," Ranma said, as he carried Usagi into their new home. Actually, it was his mother's home, since the home of Usagi's parents had yet to be rebuilt from an attack caused by Black Lanterns 18 months ago.

"Are you sure that it's okay?" Usagi asked, as she held unto her husband of many years. "We could find a new place…"

"Well, we lost the lease on the place in Nekomi, and Ryouga and Atalanta are living at. But Mom won't mind us looking after her house, until either she decides to move back, or lease it."

"Well, we could finally rebuild my folks' home in the interim," Usagi said, as Ranma helped her unto her feet.

"Agreed," Ranma said. "I'll call the contractors tomorrow to get an estimate."

"Well, just be mindful that I want the house to be rebuilt EXACTLY as it was," Usagi said. "We can rely upon the schematics of the house stored within the computer banks of the 'SS Ranusagi'."

Silence.

"Hey, want to 'break in' this house?" Ranma said with a wiry grin.

"Oh, I see," said Usagi with a mischievous. "Well, let's do it in your parents room, so we can be naughty."

Ranma thought about it for a moment…

"You're on," Ranma said, as he pulls her to the appropriate place…

Later that night…

"Man, what's with the frog chirping sound?" Ranma said, as he sits up. He and his wife were sleeping on a mattress in the middle of the bedroom.

"Who knows?" Usagi replied with a sigh. She then sniffed the air, before opening her eyes to see…a large toad staring at her.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as leaps up, and lands in Ranma's arms.

"What, what?" Ranma said, as he caught his wife.

"There's a frog staring at me!" Usagi said, as she points to the toad that was looking at them.

"More like a toad," Ranma replied. "A hatch or window must have been left open."

"Well, it's hideous."

"Usagi, it's just a toad. Nothing-"

To toad opens its mouth to reveal a small scroll.

"-More."

"Huh," Usagi said, as she gets back on her feet. "It's a messenger, but from whom…?"

Usagi takes the scroll from the toad, thanked it, and reads it…

"What does it say?" Ranma asked.

"We're being summoned to Mt. Myoboku by the Elders of the Toads," Usagi said.

"When?" Ranma said.

"Now-"

POOF!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-!

THUNK!

"Oof!" Ranma said in unison.

"Owie," Usagi said.

"My, oh, my," said an anthropomorphic female toad of a grandmotherly disposition named "Fukasaku". "Did we catch you two at a bad time?"

"Well, I'm glad we did, heh," said the female toad's male counterpart, named "Shimna", as he gave Usagi a lecherous grin.

"Hey!" Usagi said, as she tried to cover up her "naughty bits".

"What? We're all naked here."

"Well, for YOU it's natural. Humph!"

"Elders," Ranma said, as he ignored his modesty, as he bowed slightly. "I assume that there is a reason for this…summons."

"Other than looking at your fine, human body?" said Fukusaku said. "Yes, yes there is."

"You know, Lady Usashinko, I wish I was not married in our younger days," Shima said. "That way, I could have challenged Lord Ranshin, defeated him, and then we could have 'done it' Toad-style."

"Ew!" Usagi said with disgust. On the other hand, she could always learn a new technique…

"Ha!" Ranma replied. "Like I'd let you. And besides, that's unnatural."

"Really?" Fukusaku said. "What about those rumors we once heard about you wooing the goddess of frogs named 'Heqt'?"

"Hey, first, she was in her HUMAN form when we got together. And any time either one of us have had relations with an anthropomorphic entity, it was in the context of THAT."

"So there!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue, while thinking about her role as the mother of the Egyptian gods…after mating with Sobkt, the god of alligators.

"And besides, Usagi and I are gods. Are tastes in mates is not predicated by mortal standards. Although, I can't speak for Usagi all the time."

"Hey!"

"But enough or OUR personal lives. What do you guys want?"

"Well, we want to thank you for helping to protect Earth during that unfortunate incident involving those not of your world," Shima said.

"No problem."

"And second, we elders might have made a mistake."

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"Years ago, young Jiraiya, upon completing his training on Mt. Myobuko, was told by the Great Sage Toad of a destiny that lies before Jiraiya," Shimna said…

Ranma looks up to see the sleeper Great Sage Toad.

"Is he…?"

"He's just resting, dear," Fukasaku said. "He IS getting old, you know."

"Nevertheless, Jiraiya was given a prophecy that a student of his would bring peace to a world of pain," Shima said. "And that in order to find his destined student, he would have to take a long journey across the lands and beyond in order to do so."

"I don't see a problem with that," Ranma said.

"The problem, dear, is that we might have set him off on this journey," Fukusaku said. "And, as a result, we might have put him in danger."

"Ah, the 'self-fulfilling prophecy' paradox," Usagi said. "Happens all the time."

"We are asking you for your help in making sure that Jiraiya survives his journey," Shimna said.

"Wait, Juraiya is going to…die?" Ranma said with worry.

"That is a possibility, I'm afraid, based upon the direction of his path."

Usagi turns Ranma.

"We can't let that happen," Usagi said. "We owe it to him, especially since we trusted him with our son."

"Of course not," Ranma said.

"Lord and Lady Rantsu, when you came to us to establish the 'Animal Path' that would allow others to make Summoning Jutsus, you two took on an awesome responsibility to insure that those after you will use these gifts wisely," Shimna said. "Now, we of the Toad implore you to look after Jiraiya, whom we have an affinity for."

"Elder, you don't have to say anything more," Usagi said. "We will do what we can."

"Excellent!" Fukakaku said. "After all, we did put in a lot of time an effort training you two with our ways…"

"That is true," Ranma said. Back when he had been killed by an alien named Raditz, he had journeyed to many places in the Immateria to learn new techniques, after his initial training with a god named "King Kai of the North". During this journey, he had learned that the Toad Spirits knew how to become harmonious with one's chakra, and spent time with them to perfect the Hidden Lotus Technique into the discipline known as "Senjutsu"; he also learned the Toad Fist while he was spending time on Mt. Myoboku, the home of the Toad Sages. Later, when Usagi was dealing with having part of the alien android Cell within her, Ranma took her to see the Toads. Initially, the training almost did a number on Usagi…

FLASHBACK!

"Ranma, I'm scared- CROAK!" Usagi said, as the skin of underneath her jaw expanded, as she sucked in air. She was squatting down on a lily pad, like a toad's, had eyes were like a toad's, was greenish and had webbed hands and feet like a toad's.

"Usagi, you have to relax," Ranma said, as he sat nearby. "If you can't, not only will you turn into a toad, but will become a stone toad."

"But…what if I'm stuck as I am now- CROAK!"

"Then I always will love you," Ranma said.

"Really- CROAK!"

"Really. Now, just relax…"

"Okay-"

Suddenly, a dragonfly flies overhead…

SNAP!

Usagi's now elongated tongue snakes out and grabs the dragonfly.

"Mmmph!" Usagi said, as she chewed her food. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all…CROAK!"

Ranma could only stare at the comedy that was his wife's antics.

"…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Okay, we'll do it!" Ranma said.

And thus, a new chapter begins…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This story will cover the events that will lead towards the final confrontation of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. Is Juraiya destined to die, or can destiny be changed? Remember, neither Ranma nor Usagi believe in "fate", so anything is possible. Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the lair of the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village's "Root", one of the village elders was having a secret meeting…

"You know, we really shouldn't be meeting like this," said a pale-skinned young man, as he stood on a platform deep within the bowels of the village.

A man dressed in bandages, save for one eyes, smirks in reply.

"You seem to be a bit livelier than usual, Sai," said Elder Danzo.

"I made fun of my team-mates, of course," Sai said. "You wanted to see me…?"

"I am informing you that the Jade King and the Jade Queen have returned from their war in space," Danzo said. "I fear that the machinations that I have set into motion could be undone."

"What about the Lord of Fire? Surely, he's a threat."

"Powerful, as he is, the Lord of Fire is NOT a threat. In fact, I have maneuvered the other kage(s) into looking at a proposal that will weaken the lords of these lands. However, in order to succeed in this endeavor, I have maneuvered the Akatsuki into attacking this village directly."

"Um, the only one that can do so at this point is 'Pain', and those close to him," Sai said. "So far, all the other members have been neutralized, in order to prevent their bodies from falling into the wrong hands."

"I know," Danzo said. "Who do you think agreed to that idea? Thanks to my partnership with the original Orochimaru, I have learned to acquire the unique gifts that the members of the Akatsuki possess."

"Need I remind you that if Lady Orochimaruko learns of this, she'll use Kabuto and his 'Snake' to kill you?"

"That is a why I have these…distractions," Danzo said. "And why, even as I speak, my first strike against the Rantsu clan will be a significant blow."

Pause.

"That is why I want you to deliver this message to our 'friend' Madara," Danzo said, as he tosses a letter at Sai, who caught it between his fingers.

KTCH!

"I was under the assumption that Madara Uchiha was not our friend," Sai said, as he pockets the envelope.

"Considering the fact that we both have the same enemy at the moment, Madara will want to accept THIS mission," Danzo said. "Now, be off with you."

"Yes, Elder Danzo," Sai said with a bow, as he seemingly disappear after jumping up.

ZIP!

'Yes, Lord Ranma,' Danzo thought, as he turns away. 'I will hurt you for interfering in my plans to be the next Hokage. Yes, indeed…'

Meanwhile, the Rantsu elders, Ranma and Usagi, arrive at their destination after a long drive: a toll gate that served as the entrance to Amegakure: the Village Hidden in the Rain. Like much of Hokkaido, the land is a weird mosaic of magic and hyper-science that created an environment where a place like Amegakure will always be in a midst of a rain storm, even if normal weather patterns preclude otherwise…

"We really should have stopped by Konoha first, Ranma," Usagi said. "Plus, I don't like all this rain."

"You don't like getting wet?" Ranma asked, as he brings out the gear from their car.

"You know how I am particular about my hairstyle, you know," Usagi said, as she slips into her new set of clothes. "And I want to see our children."

"You know that the kids are on a Class-A mission," Ranma said. "We can see them afterwards."

"Okay, so, why do WE have to wear disguises anyway?"

"Well, we have to go into the village without attracting too much attention," Ranma said, as he made sure his cloak and pack were in place. "It's the only way in preventing the prophecy of the Great Toad Sage from happening."

"You just don't want Jiraiya to die because he owes us money," Usagi replied flatly.

"THAT, too."

CINCH!

"Well, I'm ready," Ranma said, as he slings his pack. "Let's go."

"Right," Usagi said, as she taps their car.

POOF!

The car, now encased in a capsule, is quickly scooped up.

"Okay, let's go," Ranma said, as he and Usagi approached the toll, which served as the entrance to the bridge that leads to the Village Hidden in the Rain. It had been a long time since either one of them had been here…

FLASHBACK!

Years ago, during the Second Great Shinobi War…

The Sanin stood their ground, as Salamander Hanzo mocked them in the rain. Not even these valiant ninja could match Hanzo's speed and trapping skills…

"Game over, man!" Jiraiya yelled. "Game over!"

"Oh, shut up!" Orochimaru yelled back. "We die, we die as representatives of the Hidden Leaf!"

"Then we die together as one," Tsunade said, as she held up Jiraiya.

"You impress me, young ones," said Hanzo, as he stood on top of a giant Salamander. "Perhaps, I should test you further…?"

"Enough!" yelled a voice.

All eyes turned towards a couple walking towards the last of the combatants. For some reason, the rain seemed to not fall on this group…

"You!" Salamander yelled.

"Alright!" Jiraiya yelled in glee. "You're going to get your butt kicked-!"

"The war is over," Lord Rantsu said, as he held up his umbrella. "I've already laid the terms to the other kage(s)."

"The war is over when I say it is!" Hanzo said.

"Then, you lead me no choice," Lady Rantsu said, as she reached into her sack, to reveal an old, wooden box, while being shielded from the rain. She then takes out a carved, jade figure from the box, and tosses at Hanzo, who caught it easily enough.

KTCH!

"What's going on?" Jiraiya said, as he looked on, as Hanzo examined the artifact.

"I…will agree to this peace, Lord Rantsu," Hanzo said with a bow, before standing up straight again. He then tosses the piece back at Usagi, who caught it easily.

KTCH.

"I will draw down my forces."

POOF!

And Salamander Hanzo and his familiar disappear.

"What did you do, my Lord?" Orochimaru asked, as the skies stopped raining.

"It's more like what Usagi did," Ranma said, as he motions towards his wife, who was putting her marker back into her case.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"I saved the founder of the Hanzo clan, back when I was one of the 'Rabbit Empress', when Ranma was spending his time in a Korean kitchen, hundreds of years ago," Usagi said, thinking about Ranma disguising himself as a Royal Kitchen Lady in order to watch over his lonely daughter, after her mother was murdered. "Master Hanzo Hattori became my retainer afterwards. In fact, the latest Hanzo Hattori is my retainer and master sword maker."

"Then, Salamander Hanzo…is a descendant of this first Hanzo?" Tsunade asked.

"Bingo. I had a marker made that cemented my relationship with the Hanzo clan."

"Hmmm," Orochimaru mused, as he stares at Usagi. "To think that you have all that power to stop a war on your say so…"

Usagi shivered for some reason, she felt as if her life in the future was going to be wedded to another…

"Well, we better check on our people," Ranma said, as he looked at the battlefield that was littered with bodies. "Sigh. So much death…"

Within weeks, a peace treaty was signed, although it meant a restructuring of the boundaries amongst the Shinobi Nations. It also meant that some nations lost big, were closed off, or even disappeared entirely, such as the Land of Whirlpool. Nevertheless, peace returned.

A week later, while on a mission in Deep Space, a cosmic event would cause Ranma and Usagi to be reborn as Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Kazehana respectively…

END FLASHBACK!

A short time later…

"Ah, come on, now," Jiraiya said, as he enjoyed the company of a woman for the evening at the "Make Love Not War Pub". "Surely, you can tell me about this…Lord Pain?"

"Now, now," said Tezuna said, as she pours the so-called Erotic Sanin another drink. She "blessed" and wore a small cowbell around her neck.

"I can't tell you about him, without offending Lord Pain."

"Awww…"

TING-TING!

"Oh, I'll be right back," Tezuna said, as she gets up from her seat on the couch.

"Don't be long," Jiraiya grinned, as he sees Tezuna leave the room.

THUNK!

'This Pain must be powerful enough to end a civil war in this land,' Jiraiya thought, as he leans back. 'I need to find more answers-'

CLAK!

A buxom, red-haired vixen enters the room.

"Oh-hi!" the red-haired wench said in a girlish manner.

BOING!

"WOW!" Jiraiya said happily. "Now, we're talking!"

Jiraiya leaps towards the girl.

"Come ta dady-!"

BLAM!

"Knock it off, 'sensei'!" Ranko Tendo said, as she removed her foot from the back of Jiraiya's head. "It was the only way to get into this place."

"Oh, it's you," Jiraiya grumbled, as he got up. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It's called a disguise," said Orochimaruko, as she emerges from Ranko's shadow.

"Hello…you," Jiraiya said. He still couldn't fathom the idea that his former best friend merged with his best student, who turned out to be the reincarnation of the Moon Princess…

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for the leader Akatsuki?" Ranko said.

"I am," Jiraiya said. "I am what you would call 'socializing'. And so far, I found out that Pain managed to supplant Hanzo as the leader of this village."

"I could have told you THAT," Orochimaruko said. "What we need is what he is up to in regards to Madara."

"And the only way to do that is from the source," Jiraiya said. "Relax, I got this handled-"

CHUNK!

"Oh, sorry about that," Tezuna said, as she closed the door to the private room behind her. "I was slightly delayed with personal business-"

Tezuna sees her client surrounded by a pair of beautiful girls.

"What is THIS?" Tezuna said, slightly miffed.

SWAT!

"Ah!" Orochimaruko and Ranko yelled, as Jiraiya swatted their collected rears, before he brought them close to him.

"A party?" Jiraiya said with a grin.

BAM!

Jiraiya crumpled to the ground, and twitched slight.

"No," Ranko said, as she rubbed her fist.

"Yes," Orochimaruko said, as her fantasies kicked into gear…

"Humph," Tezuna said, as she folds her arms in amusement. "I can't wait to hear the REAL explanation…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

After Jiraiya managed to convince Tezuna that Ranko Tendo and Orochimaruko Rantsu were "old friends", all four decided to relax a bit…

"Those are pretty eyes," Tezuna said, as she stared into Orochimaruko's face. "Are those contacts?"

"Yes," Orochimaruko lied, as she licked her lips.

"And that pale skin of yours. You don't go out much in the sun, do you?"

"What can I say?" Orochimaruko said, as she sipped her rice wine. "I am into…the Goth movement."

"I see…"

"I'm surprise that a girl like you would work here," Ranko said, as she rubbed Jiraiya's shoulders…albeit reluctantly, since she has to put up a show…

"My husband and I make do with what we have," Tezuna said, as she pours more rice wine for her main client. "But don't get me wrong, we're free-spirited."

"Intriguing," Jiraiya said. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Tezuna said. "Ryusui and his friend Yudachi run special errands for Lord Pain."

"What kin fog errands?" Orochimaruko asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. Lord Pain has his eyes and ears everywhere, so I stay out of my husband's business."

"You're sure?" Ranko asked.

"Positive."

"Well, then, I suppose we should be on our way," Jiraiya said, as he begins to get up.

"Wait, we still haven't partied," Tezuna said.

"You know, she's right," Orochimaruko said, as she performs one-handed mudra hand gestures before placing her free hand on Jiraiya's knee. "Transform!"

POOF!

"Hey!" Jiraiya-onna yelled, after being transformed into a sexy, female version of herself by the Snake Kunoichi. "What's the big idea-?"

Jiraiya-onna notices her bouncy boobs.

"Ooo!" Jiraiya-onna said, as she poked at them.

POKE! POKE!

"Well, Ranko?" Orochimaruko asked with a grin.

Ranko looks at Orochimaruko, then at Jiraiya-onna…

"Eh, why not?" Ranko said in defeat. "When you get like this, there's no stopping ya…"

"But we're all women now," Tezuna said with a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Got that covered," Orochimaruko said, as she brings out a silver tool kit case from pocket space.

"What's that?" Jiraiya-onna asked.

"That's her 'Special Toybox'," Ranko said flatly.

"Well, how special is it?" Tezuna asked.

"Heh, you'll see," Orochimaruko grinned mischievously…

Meanwhile, on Tsukima Island (i.e. "Moon Horse Island"), two mysterious visitors visit a secret complex. The island was artificially created by Lord and Lady Rantsu, the Jade King and Queen of the Japanese chapter of the Hellfire (and leaders of the "hidden village" system called the Go Kamisori Gama) a long time ago, using Elemental Bending, and largely remained unknown by most people. Nevertheless, it is here that two members of the Akatsuki have come to retrieve two important "packages".

"Now, remember, Kisame," said Tobi, as he adjusts his mask. "Let me do the talking."

Kisame Hoshigaki, a Same-Bito "kinfolk" (people who descendant from were-sharks), smirks.

"What's so special about this place anyway?" Kisame said, as he looked at the forbidden place. Essentially, all the structures were built into the hill, as if they were carved into the earth itself…

"From my intelligence, this place is a key resource, like a 'toybox' of sorts," Tobi said. "If we had more time, we could see what treasures the Rantsu clan keeps here…"

In reality, Tobi was, in fact, the mysterious Madara Uchiha, who was the hidden power behind the Pain's Akatsuki. Madara's quest to be the most powerful man on Earth included re-assembling the legendary "Ten-Tailed Beast", a monster so powerful that it was capable of destroying the Earth. When the beast was destroyed, its essence was scattered across the Earth, with the bulk of the creature weakened and sealed within the Moon. These essences, nine in all, merged with nine animals, and it is these animals that became the legendary "Tailed Kyubi", nine powerful demons that would alternate between terrorizing the world, and being sealed in containers, human and otherwise. With this knowledge, Madara hoped to initiate his "Moon's Eye Plan", which includes manipulating Elder Danzo and Itachi Uchiha into killing off the Uchiha clan, whom Madara saw as traitors anyway, and reassembling the power of the Ten-Tailed Beast, and containing the demon into his body as a "Jinchuriki". Once that happens, Madara will use a more powerful "Tsukuyomi no Mangekyo Sharingan" to reshape reality…in his own imagine.

And the one person that could stand in Madara's way is the Rantsu clan, especially Lord Ranshin Rantsu, also known as Ranma Saotome.

Madara considered Ranma to be a bastard member of the Uchiha family, even though he had manipulated his grandmother, Genko Uchiha, into a dishonorable position. It was thought sealing Genko's Sharingan, by sealing her blood trait, would have prevented the passing on of the Sharingan. However, it was the unscrupulous tendencies of the Ranma's father, Genma Saotome, coupled with the alien heritage of Ranma's mother, Nodoka Masaki Saotome, which allowed Ranma's Uchiha heritage to reawaken. From there, Ranma would learn how to utilize his Sharingan, even learning how to both master the dojutsu's potential, as well as learn how to avoid the detrimental effects of long-term usage of the Sharingan. In fact, one such technique was to have his own eyes removed, and get cloned implants, although Ranma did so because he felt that having the dojutsu cheapened his training as a martial artist. Later on, long after Ranma recovered his dojutsu, usually because of a fight, the martial artist would give these eyes away, which is why a 19th century Victorian hand-maiden, and servant, possessed one of them.

But, ultimately, Madara was afraid that Ranma's considerable experience with the use of the Sharigan will trump his quest to achieve the ultimate Mangekyo Sharingan, the Infinite Tsukyomi no Mangekyo Sharingan, hence the need to execute this latest plan…

"Whatever," Kisame said. "The sooner we return to Hokkaido, the better…"

The pair stops in front of a great door. The area around the complex was actually paved and well-kept, like a cross between a college campus and a military base.

"I'm curious as to why there aren't any guards around," Tobi said, as he stops at the massive doors. It was designed to allow something massive in and out of the place.

"So, how do we pick up the packages like we're supposed to?" Kisame asked.

"Like this," Tobi said, as he pressed his palm against a clear panel. "Luckily, I know Lord Rantsu's operations well enough to set this meeting up."

He heard a sound that was similar to that of a doorbell…

"Okay, now what-?" Kisame said.

A ball, actually a mechanical eye, pops out of the door. It speaks to Tobi.

"State your purpose," the mechanical eye stated.

"We're here for the packages," Tobi said, as he shows the mechanical eye a leather-bound flip book, similar to a passport. The contents within was a single, blank paper with a seal jutsu stenciled on it.

The eye scans the paper before the red eye of the mechanical paper turns green.

"Identification accepted," the mechanical eye said. "Welcome back, Mister Tanaka."

Hiro "Blacky" Tanaka was a retainer of the Rantsu clan, and has been for years. Usagi uses him primarily for her less savory operations within the criminal underworld.

"'Tanaka'?" Kisame said, as he gives his partner a questionable look.

"One of Lady Orochimaruko's retainers," Tobi said, as he puts away the enhanced psychic paper. It cost him much to acquire this artifact, after paying an unscrupulous employee of the Torchwood Institute to deliver it to him…

The massive door opens up to reveal an armed guard, along with a technician and complex supervisor. Kisame nearly jumps back upon seeing who these people looked like…

"What the-?" Kisame said, as he had his hand on the hilt of his massive sword.

"Calm down," Tobi said, as he raised his hand at Kisame while keeping an eye on the arrivals. He understood Kisame's apprehension, since these people were clones of Ranma—male and female—and Usagi. They were holdovers of the clone program started a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

"What's wrong with him?" said Ranma #234-Delta, as he adjusts his glasses with suspicion.

"He's new," Tobi said. "I'm here for the packages."

"Here, and sign," said Usagi #643-Sigma, as she hands the personal access data device (PADD) to Tobi to sign. "I don't know why Lord and Lady Rantsu would want blank clones of themselves…"

"I'm just the delivery guy," Tobi said, as he signs the document using a forged signature. "Here."

Tobi hands the signed device back to the Usagi clone. She accepts it. She reads it…

"All seems in order," the Usagi clones said, as the Ranma clone directs his personnel to hand over two enclosed coffin-like containers. "Do you need any other assistance?"

"No, I think I have what I need," Tobi said, as he looks at the dormant forms of the Usagi and Ranma clones. "Yes, yes indeed…"

Meanwhile, back in the Village Hidden in the Rain…

For hours, Ranma, Jiraiya and Usagi were perched on a nearby building, as it continued to rain. They were waiting for Tezuna's husband and friend to return.

"Must you be so rough?" Jiraiya asked, as he winced a bit while trying to crouch.

"Considering it to be a form of the 'Scared Straight' program," Ranma said with a smirk. "And besides, we have more pressing matters-"

"Guys, we got contact," Usagi said, as she spots their targets. It was Tezuna's husband Ryusai and his friend/partner Yudachi, who were returning from their mission outside the village.

"We better act now," Ranma said.

"So, we'll do the plan?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think it's a dumb plan, but this is your mission."

"Yes!" Jiraiya said with glee. "Then, let us act…"

A few minutes later, Ryusai and Yudachi turn the corner to see a drinking establishment that wasn't there before.

"Hey, Ryusai, you want to check that place out?" said the beardless Yudachi. The building before them was called "Club Frog".

"Eh, why not?" Ryusai replied. "I'm not in the rush to hear my wife's latest exploits."

"So you two have an understanding or something?" Yudachi said with a grin.

"Hey, just because I tolerate her behavior, that doesn't mean YOU get to take liberties," Ryusai yelled.

"It's cool, it's cool," Yudachi replied defensively. "Look, I'll buy you a drink, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…"

They entered the establishment, where they saw a mustached bartender at the bar cleaning glasses. At the bar was a couple: a red-haired male and a black-haired female. They appeared to be drinking…

"Hello, and welcome!" said the bartender. "I thought that I would only have two customers tonight for my grand opening."

"Grand opening?" asked Yudachi.

"What grand opening?" Ryusai asked.

"The 'Interrogation Special'," said the red-haired man, as he and his companion were suddenly behind Yudachi and Ryusai.

"What the-?" Ryusai said, as both he and his friend were suddenly choked from behind. As much as they struggled, the grip that their captors were applying was like the equivalent of being in a tight, iron vise.

"Shhhhhh," the dark-haired female said, as she spoke in Yudachi's ear. "It'll be over soon…"

"Usagi, we're not killing them," the red-haired man said.

"I know, but it's for psychological effect," Usagi said, as she and everyone else transformed back to normal, as the building that they were in shrank into a frog, so that it could dive back into the water surrounding the village.

"Yeah, right…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Why is Sasuke always alone?" Sakura Haruno said, as she tended to the campfire. For several days, Team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai) had been tracking down the remainder of the Akasuki, along with Team 8 (Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Renata). Master Kakashi and Master Yamato, who was taking the place of Mistress Kurenai while she deals with both her lover Master Asuma (of Team 10) and her own pregnancy, were supervising the mission. For the most part, the mission was to capture additional Akatsuki members that were still going after sealed Kyubi, as well as test the young Shinobi to see who were worthy of promotion. However, quietly, Sasuke Uchiha was being watched to see if he can still be acclimated back into the Hidden Leaf Village, in spite of the fact that his actions pointed towards redemption for himself and his clan…

Naruto turns to see his rival staring off in the distance, as he watched the Moon rise over the mountain peak.

"Ah, he just want to be the dark, brooding type," Naruto scoffed. "He's been living in America for TOO long with those…'superheroes'…"

"Well, I think it's neat that he did get a chance to go and be a superhero himself," Kiba to Dog Handler said. "Imagine the kinds of skills and jutsus he's developed there as 'Bushido'."

"Feh, whatever. Being a superhero isn't so great…"

Sasuke was ignoring Naruto's comments, as he always has done. However, he wondered if he made the right decision in dealing with his…brother…

FLASHBACK!

"I've already been here before, cousin Ranma," Sasuke said, as he and Ranma went down the lower levels of the Nakano Shrine. It is where the Uchiha would assemble to discuss important matters. "I rather that you tell me where to find my brother, so I can get revenge…as you promised I would, after cousin Usagi finished my training."

"Now, hold your horses, Sasuke," Ranma said, as he looked around the room. The assembly hall hadn't been cleaned in years…

"I wanted you to know the truth about what happened that night, before I return to 'work'," Ranma said, referring to the fact that he was in the middle of a war with giant aliens…

"Whatever. If humanity is going to lose, then I want to have my revenge before that happens."

Ranma snapped his fingers, producing a small flame on his finger tips. He quickly lights the candles that framed the shrine, which featured one of the Uchiha clan's ancestors: a powerful tengu (were-crow) named "Sojobo". Because of him, the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai (eye technique bloodline traits) was made possible, through the birth of Sojobo's son: the Sage of the Six Paths. To be sure, human and supernatural couplings long have existed to produce metahumans, but it was through the line of the Sage of the Six Paths that made the Dojutsu possible in humans…

"Look, I'm not going to stop you from getting your revenge on Itachi; it's right. But before you embark on this quest, I need to tell you the truth about Itachi, and why…he assassinated the Uchiha clan."

"He murdered them," Sasuke growled. "He killed them in cold blood."

"No, Sasuke," Ranma said with a sigh. "It's not that simple."

"Then simplify it for me."

Ranma sighed, as he sat down. He hated crap like this…

"A long time ago, there was a man of great power and understand named the Sage of the Six Paths. His prowess was so great, that he was able to seal a powerful demon into the Moon itself. However, in spite of this, he was a humble man, and sought a humble life. And in this regard, he started a family of his own…

Pause.

"The Sage was blessed with six sons. All but one was blessed with the Eye Technique. One of them, the eldest, would be our ancestor."

"First user of the Sharingan," Sasuke said.

"Correct. He was to be the Sage's heir. However, the Sage felt unease by this, so he decided to test his sons to see who truly understood his personal philosophy of protecting the world without ego…"

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked out of curiousity.

"Well, the brothers fought in a test of strength. In the end, it came down to two brothers: Uchiha the Eldest and Senju the Youngest. Both were accomplished fighters, and were evenly matched, thanks to Senju's mastery over the shinobi arts without the need for an eye technique. However, it was Senju who received his father's blessing, by proclaiming that it is love—not strength—that can bring peace to the world. Thus, Senju would embark on the path known as the 'Will of Fire', an act of persevering against all odds for the cause of justice and mercy."

"Wow…"

"Personally, I think you need both in order to bring peace to the world, but that's just a bit of editorializing on my part," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs. "Anyway, Uchiha wasn't too thrilled about this, so he embarked on a path known as the 'Destiny of Hatred'. Needless to say, these two paths would make rivals of the two bloodlines…"

"But what does this have to do with Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Years later, the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, wanted to prevent more shinobi conflicts from occurring, in the aftermath of the modernization of Japan. So, he came to me and Usagi for help."

"Really?" Sasuke said in disbelief. "You and cousin Usagi knew the First Hokage?"

"Yeah, we did. So, with our help, the 'Go Kamisori Gama' was formed, and, through this association of shinobi clans, set up the hidden village system in the various prefectures, with most of them centering in the North of the country. This was made possible because Hashimara was able to convince the strongest of the clans, the rival Uchiha clan, to support this new system…"

Pause.

"Actually, the head of the clan, Madara Uchiha, didn't want to go into an alliance with the Senju clan, due to old rivalries. But, the clan overruled him, and so the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I…I heard of Madara…Uchiha," Sasuke said. "The Nine-Tailed Fox mentioned that name, when I fought Naruto back in the Sound Village."

"Did he?" Ranma said, as he scoffed. "I'm not surprised, since the Mangekyo Sharingan can control kyubi…"

"Wait, couldn't you have stopped the Nine-Tailed Fox, when it attacked the village sixteen years ago?" Sasuke asked.

"No, because I…was forced to become another person back then, and was incapacitated…to say the least," Ranma said with a sigh. He didn't want to get into the fact that he, as Kushina, served as the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, as its "jinchuriki". Madara had learned of this, and waited until Kushina was so heavy with child that he could extract the demon fox from her with very little difficulty, before using it to terrorize the Hidden Leaf Village. Usagi, as Minato, used her power to reseal the demon fox, this time into her son Naruto, due to the fact that Kushina's bloodline could contain the entity. Point of fact, those who were descended from Prince Yosho of Jurai was the only ones capable of containing such entities. Second point of fact was that Yosho's progeny was sought after by those who wanted strong offspring, which is why Sobojo mated with one of Yosho's children in the first place…

"Basically, I didn't have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan back then," Ranma concluded.

"Oh."

"But anyway, Madara went along with the clan wishes of forming an alliance with the Senju clan in order to create the Hidden Leaf Village. However, his ego and ambition got to the better of him, so he openly challenged the First Hokage in a throw down, using the Nine-Tailed Fox as a tactical weapon. As you know from your history books, the battle was so fierce, that the Valley of the End was created, and Hashimaru prevailed over Madara because of his belief in protecting the village for its sake, not for the sake of power itself."

Pause.

"That's why I thought it was ironic that you and Naruto fought a few years back at that place, since you two are related to Madara and Hashimaru respectively."

"How come you never intervened on any level?" Sasuke asked. "You in charge, right?"

"It's one thing to be in charge; it's another thing to allow people to settle things that meant to be settled."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that if two people are going to fight, there isn't anything that I can do to stop it. However, I will make sure that you all know exactly what the consequences are going to be, should certain actions occur."

"Like you trying to convince me not to kill Itachi, my brother."

"Yes. At the very least, you should hear the entire story."

"Okay, but it won't stop me from avenging my clan's death…"

Pause.

"So, what happened?"

"Your brother, Itachi Uchiha, was a genius, even amongst his clan. I actually had a chance to meet him, both before and after my…transformation into Kushina Uzumaki, since it was unusual for a non-Uchiha to possess the Sharingan. No one knew what my parentage was, save that I was genetically related to both the Uzumaki clan and the Uchiha clan, which wasn't surprising since we're all descendent from Prince Yosho. But for now, I was raised as an Uzumaki, and taught their ways. But because I was displaying the Sharingan, the Uchiha demanded that I would be tested to see if I was worthy to keep the Sharingan. So, I stayed for a time with the Uchiha clan."

"I need to bring this up, but where do the Rantsu clan fit in all this?"

"Officially, we're a branch clan. However, we kept our 'eye technique' a secret, since, even in the beginning of the founding of the Hidden Leaf Village, anyone possessing the Sharingan was feared and suspected of treachery."

Pause.

"Ironically, had it not been for our eye technique abilities, founding the village would have been impossible."

"Wait a minute, I get now. Madara wouldn't have signed on to found the village, if he didn't think to link the main line with the branch line of Sharingan possessors."

"Ah, you get now," Ranma said with a smile. "Madara didn't want to form the alliance anyway, but saw the Rantsu clan as a potential ally for his future schemes. But anyway, I knew Itachi, and he was quite the shinobi, dedicated to the safety of the village."

"But, if that's the case, why did he kill of my clan? My FAMILY?"

Ranma looks away for a moment, and then back at his young cousin.

"Because Madara wanted to get back at me by breaking the agreement utterly and completely through treachery and deceit, that's why…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Pausing for a bit, Ranma continues his story…

"I wasn't around when the fall of the Uchiha clan went down," Ranma said. "However, from what I was able to piece together, there was trouble brewing between the Uchiha clan, and the rest of the village."

"What kind of trouble?" Sasuke asked.

"Madara hated the fact that his own clan had turned on him, first by supporting the formation of the Hidden Leaf Village itself, and then by not backing him in his dual with Hashimaru. So, while he wanted his clan to be reborn, he wanted to get those that held the beliefs of the village out of the way…"

Pause.

"So, he set up Itachi to take the fall."

"You mean…Itachi didn't kill the clan?" Sasuke said hopefully.

"No, not exactly. You see, your father was convinced by Madara, who had infiltrated the ranks of the Uchiha clan at the time, to stage a coup. He had gotten a lot of support amongst many clan members, including Itachi's best friend Shisui Uchiha. Knowing this, Itachi had gone to the Elders of Konoha for advice, after learning of what some of the Uchiha clan were planning on doing on doing…"

Pause.

"…From Shisui, after his own best friend tried to kill Itachi, under orders from his father Fugaku," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Father…tried to have Itachi killed?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"I don't know, but your father wanted your brother to get on board with the coup, and Itachi refused to participate."

"But…why?"

Your brother had rejected the philosophy of the 'Hate's Destiny' for the 'Will of Fire', Sasuke. He wanted to protect the village at all cost."

Sasuke looks away a bit before looking at Ranma again.

"So what happened?"

"After killing Shisui in self-defense, the elders of the Uchiha clan confronted Itachi about what happened to Shisui," Ranma said.

"I know, I saw it," Sasuke said. "I…I saw that Itachi and the others were about fight, when father intervened. But Itachi was still seen with suspicion."

"And they had every right to be, since Itachi did kill Shisui, even if it was in self-defense. But the decision to kill off the Uchiha clan was made by the Elders, under protest from the Third Hokage, in order to prevent a shinobi war."

Pause.

"Specifically, the order came from Elder Danzo, who feared the power that the Konoha Military Police Force had over ANBU. Even then, Itachi did not want to kill his own clan. So, he confronted his father of his concerns. He needed confirmation that his father and his people weren't planning on staging the coup. And so…he confronted his father and the other coup leaders, and was attacked."

"WHAT?" Sasuke said in disbelief. "How could this…happen?"

"Madara manipulated your father into staging a coup, even as he manipulated Danzo into giving Itachi the order to kill off the Uchiha clan. My guess is that either way, Madara comes out on top due to the resulting collateral damage that would take place afterwards."

Sasuke looks down, as a reservoir of emotions began to burst.

"Go on, continue," Sasuke said, as he continued to look down.

"But what no one knew was that when Itachi killed his best friend, it awakened the next level of the Sharingan: Mangekyo Sharingan. It gave Itachi an advantage over the other more experienced Sharingan uses, including your father. Nevertheless, when Itachi was attacked, he went berserk with anger and grief, and when the smoke cleared, everyone was dead…excluding you."

"…"

"Sasuke…?"

"The why did he tortured me like that?" Sasuke yelled. "I would…I would have understood!"

"When he realized what he had done, Itachi wanted redemption for his action, but wanted to do so by your hands," Ranma replied. "He wanted to fill you with enough hatred that you would motivate yourself into becoming strong enough to kill him."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Then, how is it that you noticed what was going on at all?" Sasuke said.

"Itachi took the chance to contract me for advice, before it all went down," Ranma said, as he gave off a faraway look, before returning his attention back towards his cousin. "I told him to not do anything before I had a chance to rectify the situation, before going to the Elders for advice. Unfortunately, and I wouldn't know until later Danzo's ANBU had intercepted the call that Itachi had made, and would use it as evidence to frame Itachi for the deaths of the clan, by neglecting the fact that he did so under Danzo's orders."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, Itachi was made into a fugitive, but kept me informed of what had happened. He also made me promise to make sure that you would be strong enough to both defeat him, as a way of redeeming his actions, and restore the clan's honor by being the one to have defeated him. That's why Usagi, as the Orochimaruko, took you on as her student, when you ran away from the Hidden Leaf, with only a few knowing the truth."

"Like…who?" Sasuke asked.

"Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade, of course," Ranma said. "In fact, it was decided that the so-called "Legendary Sanin" would train the next generation—you, Sakura and Naruto—to deal with the coming crisis involving the Akatsuki, as well as other threats."

"Like Elder Danzo?"

"Like him. He may want to protect the village, but he has ulterior motives in that regard."

Pause.

"And Sasuke, until the Akatasuki have been dealt with, you are to leave Danzo alone, unless I say otherwise," Ranma said. "Danzo's position is…complicated, since he is a Village Elder."

"And Madara?"

"Oh, he and I have some unfinished business," Ranma said quietly. "I will deal with him."

"But-"

"My claim against him comes first, because HE manipulated my great-grandmother into betraying the clan, and he was the one who nearly killed me when I was Kushina, when he wanted to control the 'demon fox'. No, this is personal for me."

"So, what can I do now?" Sasuke said. "I want to kill Itachi for what he has done, but…"

"Sasuke, your brother is giving you the right to avenge the Uchiha, by dueling. You can still do that, which is why you had the opportunity to train so much, both here and in America as the superhero 'Bushido'. You are more than ready to defeat Itachi, if that is your goal."

"Naruto did wonder why you paid me attention so much," Sasuke said.

"Naruto and his sister Renata will undergo their training to become more advanced soon enough, but they aren't ready right now. You are. However, I want to give you this…"

Ranma hands Sasuke a wrapped package.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I will be returning to space soon, but I wanted you to have this," Ranma said. "However, you are not to open this unless you want your brother to live, after the fact."

"Why would I make such a decision, Ranma?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I never had siblings growing up. When all this is over, you will be the last of the Uchiha(s), if you want to have mercy. One of the reasons why I wanted you to learn how to be a superhero, and not just learn how to be a great shinobi, is that a hero knows the difference between justice and vengeance…"

Pause.

"When you see Itachi again, KNOW that difference," Ranma said. "Your decision will determine the direction of your life, Sasuke."

Sasuke nods his head in reply. He went through so much, and he had so much information to digest.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"For what?" Ranma replied.

"For telling me the truth…"

And so, Sasuke Uchiha made a fateful decision, one that would chart his destiny…

"Here you go, cousin Sasuke!" Itachiko Uchiha said, as she hands Sasuke her pack lunch.

"Um, you really shouldn't," Sasuke said, as he accepts the lunch. "I could just get something on the way…"

"Nonsense," Itachiko replied with a pleasant smile. "I don't mind doing this at all…"

Sasuke nods his head in reply. He had gotten his revenge against Itachi, by using permanent Jusenkyo water, and a memory eraser product known as "Formula 411". And, with the help of Lady Tsunade, no will know that Sasuke's "cousin" was really his brother Itachi.

Sasuke then took one last look at Itachiko. In many ways, Itachi's female guise reminded him of his mother Mikoto. So, perhaps letting Itachi live in some fashion worked after all, he surmised.

At least, he had family to come to now…

"Have a nice day, Sasu-kun!" Itachiko said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back, the first time in years.

"The same," Sasuke said, before leaving their shared home…

END FLASHBACK!

"Sasuke, we have some food for you still," Kakashi-sensei said, as he raised a plate of food.

"Yeah, hurry and decide, or I'll take it!" Naruto said.

"Humph," Sasuke said, as he goes over to the campfire. "As if I'm going to allow a loser like you to take MY meal…that you probably didn't even earn."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to laugh in reply.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back at the "Village Hidden in the Rain"…

"No matter what you do, I'm not going to talk!" declared Yudachi, as Usagi, aka "The Orochimaruko", made sure that the leather harness she placed on the Rain ninja was properly fastened. She and Yudachi were in another section of the toad, as it continued to swim in the water nearby…

"Uh-huh, sure," Usagi said, as she then places a leather mask with a zipper on Yudachi's head. She then adjusts her dominatrix outfit (thigh-length stiletto boots, garter, bodice and studded collar and wrist braclets). Next to Usagi, on a wooden barstool, was her medical bag filled with "specialty items", the kind she typically uses whenever she and Ranma wants to get…adventurous, or, as Ranma would put it, weird.

"This interrogation of yours will NOT work on me!"

Usagi stops for a moment.

"This is an interrogation?" Usagi asked aloud. "Um, yeah…"

She then cracks her whip.

"I'm going to enjoy 'interrogating' you, Yudachi of the Rain," Usagi said, as she cackled with delight. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Yudachi could only gulp in reply.

As Yudachi screamed, and Usagi laughed maniacally, the others in the other "room" could only sweat in fear and anticipation…

"Um, yeah," Ranma said, as he broke out in a sweat, as he turns to Yudachi's partner Ryusui. "Anyway, we want information on Pain's activities since the end of the Hidden Rain Village's civil war."

"How is it that Pain has been able to defeat Hanzo the Salamander?" asked the Ero-sanin Jiraiya the Hermit Sage, whose mind was more on what Usagi was doing than on his interrogation fo Ryusui…

"I don't know exactly how it happened, but Lord Pain was betrayed by Hanzo the Salamander, when he acted in good faith," Ryusai said. "I had heard that Lord Pain had been a proponent of peace at one point in time, but that changed when he was forced to kill his predecessor in a show of forced cruelty."

"'Forced cruelty'?" Ranma asked. From what he gathered thus far from Usagi's memories Pain was the leader of the Akatsuki, having formed the criminal organization with a man named 'Tobi'. It was only recently that he learned that Tobi was an alias that Madara Uchiha had used when forming the organization. What he didn't understand was why he would form the Akatsuki, when he had already achieved power by becoming the lord of the Land of Water, one of the so-called "Great Five Nations". Was Madara quest for vengeance so great against the Hidden Leaf Village, that there was no placating the rogue shinobi?

"Yeah. Way I heard it, Hanzo tricked Pain, with the help of a Leaf shinobi named Danzo, into a trap, and forced Pain to kill his predecessor."

"But why would Hanzo do that?" Jiraiya said with concern.

"Threat to his power, perhaps? At any rate, after that, Lord Pain went on a crusade of vengeance, eliminating all in his path without mercy, and always inflicting cruelty. He especially targeted Hanzo and his family, save for his brother Hattori and his family, since Hattori had been known to support Pain's effort at achieving peace…"

Ranma nods his head to this fact. He knew that Hattori Hanzo, the Rantsu clan's sword-maker, had giving up violence long ago, and would only make his famed blades in order to keep up his skills as a swordsmith. There was one exception involving his step-daughter Beatix and his old, now deceased, student named "Bill", and that was because Bill betrayed Hattori's trust, which led to taking the path of peace.

"His wrath is so feared now that no one dares enter the Rain Village, which is why there is peace now," Ryusui said.

"That's why everyone was acting on pins and needles, every time we asked about Pain," Jiraiya said.

"Humph," Ranma said, as he turns back towards Ryusui. "So, where is he now?"

"I would never betray Lord Pain," Ryusui said defiantly.

"Well, then I have no choice," Ranma said, as he touches Ryusui's forehead, after performing a series of mudra hand gestures. "Ninja Art: Boob Enhancement!"

BLOOP!

"Augh!" Ryusai said in shock and awe, as he realized that he had female "boobs". "What did you do to me?"

"My clan specializes in sexual enhancements, transformations—male or female—and techniques called 'Erojutsu', developed after I received a feminine curse from the pool of sorrows at Jusenkyo," Ranma said, not really sure if he should be proud of this fact or not. "In fact, I can change you into a bimbo at will, if I need to, unless you talk now."

Pause.

"Otherwise, my friend here my get ideas…"

Ryusui takes one look at a drooling Jiraiya, and…

"Okay, okay!" Ryusui said. "I'll talk, I'll talk…!"

Quickly, Ryusui tells what he knows about Pain, that he's been sent as a part of a team to retrieve fresh bodies for Pain for some mysterious purpose, and that he was located in the highest point of the village, which was actually built on a water treatment facility. This was why the Village Hidden in the Rain was so powerful in the first place…

"But can't defeat Lord Pain," Ryusui said. "He is a god who gives life and takes life away."

"We'll see about that," Jiraiya said. "My associates and I are more than capable of taking on a person like this Pain like professionals-"

"Are we done here?" Usagi said, as she led Yudachi out of the other room on a leash. "I think I broke this person."

"Please, Mistress!" Yudachi pleaded. "Your servant wants to honor you."

"Professionals, huh?" Ryusui said with a smirk.

"Heh," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Later, Jiraiya, Ranma and Usagi sat around in a circle in a hidden room, after sending Yudachi and Ryusui back to the Hidden Leaf Village for additional interrogations…

"Well, that was something," Ranma said, as he rubs his chin. "Not that I mourn the loss of Hanzo the Salamander, but he kept the status quo."

"No kidding," Jiraiya said, as he smoked his pipe. "Do you think that 'Pain' is related to Nagato and the others, or could this Pain be another Rinnengan user that we missed?"

"Um, guys, I have a confession to make," Usagi said.

"Hmm?" Ranma and Jiraiya said, as they turned to look the Orochimaruko.

"I didn't tell you everything I know about Pain, because of this," Usagi said, as she holds up a disk in her hand. She touch's the disk's side, and then a holographic image appears.

"THIS is Pain?" Jiraiya asked. "But, he looks like-"

"That's why I was hesitant in telling you everything," Usagi said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but…I can't fight HIM."

Pause.

"I don't want to fight an old friend and student."

"Don't worry about it," Ranma said, as he rubs his wife's shoulder. "We do what we can to remedy the situation."

Pause.

"But it's time to flip script."

"Right, we make preparations," Jiraiya said, as he coughed up a frog who sat on a scroll.

"That is nasty," Usagi said, as she straightens herself up.

"Hey, you're the one who entrusted the key release scroll to me in the first place," Jiraiya said.

"What is the meaning of this?" the frog said, as he floated on top of the scroll, which also floated.

"If it's alright, we need to bequeath the key to the Nine-Tailed Sealing Justus to my daughter, Renata," Ranma said. "If we fall, she would be the one to make sure that the seal on her brother maintains."

"Ranma, are you sure you want to do that?" Jiraiya asked. "She has the Zero-Tailed Kyubi in her now."

"Good point. Belay that. Go to my son, Kenshin Rantsu, Lord of the Land of Fire."

"As you wish, Ranma Saotome," the frog said, as he un-scrolled the huge scroll.

"At least Ken will get some responsibilities for a change," Usagi said, as she presses her hand on the scroll, where her old finger prints were. "Guys?"

"Right," Jiraiya said, as he and Ranma places their respective hands on a space below Usagi's hand.

"We transfer ownership and responsibilities of the Key Scroll, the source of all related scrolls, to Kenshin Rantsu of the Land of Fire," Ranma said.

After a burning sensation, the marks have been made, the large scroll spools back in place.

"So as it is written, so shall it be done," the Key Scroll said. "I shall deliver myself and the Key Scroll post-haste."

With that, the Key Scroll Toad disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that's that," Ranma said.

"Do we…try to convince Pain to stand down?" Usagi said. "Or do we fight?"

"Both, although I rather not fight," Jiraiya said. "At least, I'll have more material for another chapter of my book."

With that, the trio moves on to confront Pain. Unfortunately, it'll get decidedly worse for them all…

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes earlier…

"I am sure that the intruder or intruders are within the Hidden Rain Village," said the beautiful "Konan", the only female member of the Akatsuki, as she looked over the bay, from the highest building in the village. The village was a massive water purification plant and reservoir that served the needs of Hokkaido and northern Japan, making Amekuni ("Land of Rain") an important prefecture. Konan's specialty jutsu involves the origami method. Meaning, she can use manipulate paper into a powerful shinobi effect.

"All I need is for the rain to stop, in order to find these people…Pain," Konan said, as she glances over towards a pale, young man with orange rain and a blank expression. He had bolts running through parts of his body, and a headband with the village symbol scratched out. However, the most striking about this person were his eyes…

"Right," Pain said, as he utilizes a jutsu to stop the rain. "While you find these intruders, I will use a more appropriate body."

Konan sighs. She knew that all this death dealing was taxing her resolve. However, her faith in Pain's master plan, to bring peace to the world, still remained.

"I must remind you that there is a good possibility that our village defenses have been compromised," Konan said, as she began to break about into paper butterflies.

"If the sources of our predicament are the intruders, then we will deal with them as well," Pain said, as he phased through the walls of his mysterious citadel. "After all, Tobi and Kisame has given me a pair of special gifts for me to utilize, for when the Akatsuki officially sanction the retrieval of the Nine-Tail Demon Fox…from within the boy."

Pause.

"Now, get to work," Pain said, as he disappears inside the building…

"Of course," Konan said, as she begins her search of the intruder.

In the present, now…

"Well, it's up to Ibiki now," Usagi said, as she switches to her other guise. She was referring to the resident chief interrogator of the Hidden Leaf Village…

"You know, I really wish that you didn't interrogate that other guy," Ranma said, as he switches back to his female guise. After all, neither "Ranma Saotome" nor "Usagi Tsukino" was supposed to be in the Hidden Rain Village, which is why "Ranko Tendo" (member of Team Jiraiya) and "Orochimaruko" (rogue S-class kunoichi) were present.

"But, I got him to talk, 'Ranko'," Orochimaruko said nonchalantly.

"I don't think those guys had the kind of information we need," Jiraiya said, as he made sure that one of his toad familiars left to take their prisoners back to the Hidden Leaf Village for additional interrogation.

Ranko gave Jiraiya an expectant look.

"Okay, I could use that information for my latest novel, but still…"

"How come you and Tsunade never hooked up?" Orochimaruko asked.

"Because, she kept hitting me, that's why," Jiraiya sniffed.

"That's because you liked to tease her 'assets', man," Ranko said, as she looked at the base of the forbidden tower. "Anyway, we better find Pain, and end this charade…"

Orochimaruko was about to say something, when she noticed a butterfly origami lying on the ground. She kneels, and picks it up.

"Guys?"  
"Yes?" Ranko and Jiraiya said in unison.

"Konan is here."

"What?" Jiraiya said, as he looks around. "Konan is here?"

"There," Ranko said, as she points up towards a blue-haired girl, who was floating on wings made from paper…

"So, we were betrayed by the Snake…twice," Konan said, as she looks down at the trio with cold eyes.

"Konan, you've certainly grown into a fine beauty," Jiraiya said, as he received glares from Ranko. "What? She is, you know."

"Konan, I told Jiraiya about Pain's master plan," Orochimaruko said. "Both you and him need to stand down."

"I don't think so," Konan said, as the three below her were suddenly swarmed by paper, and encased like mummies. Then, three paper Konan(s) formed, the equivalent of the standard 'Clone Jutsu', before each formed blades made from paper…

"Don't think so," Ranko said, as she suddenly appears out of her mummification (using her "Substitution Jutsu"), before blowing a triple fire ball effect (called the "Triple Dragon's Roar Jutsu") that decimated Konan's clones. Meanwhile, Jiraiya emerges from the shadow of his own clone, while Orochimaruko slithers through the grooves of the layered papers that attempted to encase her.

"That wasn't nice, Konan," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "You were never this mean."

"People change, Jiraiya-sensei," Konan said. With that, she points her wings at the group, and rain-down paper death at the trio.

"Vacuum Shuriken Hail!" Ranko said, as she unleashed a volley of Shurikens made from air, and intercepted the attack on her.

"Myriad Snake Net Formation!" Orochimaruko yelled, before she unleashed a torrent of snakes…from her mouth.

"Ew!" Jiraiya said, just before he unleashed his "Toad Oil Attack" upon Konan. Then again, he wondered if the Snake Moon Princess had a gag reflex…

Konan managed to dodges the first two attacks, only to be caught by Jiraiya's. Unable to move, due to the weight of the oil, Jiraiya uses his "Wild Lion's Mane Technique" to bind Konan in place.

"This isn't you, Konan," Jiraiya said.

"Why are you trying to destroy the world?" Ranko asked. "Don't you know that our planet just got through fending off the latest alien attack?"

Ranko was referring to the recent war with the giant alien race known as the "Zentraedi".

"I didn't fight aliens, to protect my homeworld, just to see some self-proclaim 'god' finish what those aliens started!"

"Why are you doing this?" Orochimaruko asked.

"And what happened to Nagato?" Jiraiya asked. "Orochimaruko said that Yahiko is with you, as Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki."

Konan turns towards Orochimaruko.

"I bet the old you should have killed the three of us, in order to spare you the trouble that you are facing now," Konan said.

"The 'old' me lost his way when HE became an orphan, Konan," Orochimaruko said. "You and Pain have become just like him."

"But you should have listened to him, right?"

"No, I wouldn't," Jiraiya said. "I knew that you three had great potential. Yes, I head what the Salamander did, but you didn't have to use that tragedy as an excuse to inflict pain on others."

Pause.

"You disappoint me, Konan. Obviously, I and the others failed to teach you the important lesson concerning the 'Will of Fire', so that you could survive the darkest times of your existence."

"It's not too late to change, Konan," Orochimaruko said hopefully. "We can end this peacefully."

Konan looks away, and then back at the group.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for us…"

"And our path is a righteous one, Jiraiya-sensei," said an orange haired man with a high pony tail. He, like Yahiko, had bolts in his face and body.

"Wait a minute," Ranko said. "This person isn't Yahiko, but his eyes…"

"It's the Rinnigan," Jiraiya said. "But…only Nagato had those eyes."

"He's still Pain," Orochimaruko said. "He might be able to change his form, or have multiple bodies."

"I am but one of many," said Pain, as he clapped his hands. "But no less of a threat. Summoning Jutsu!"

The wall behind Pain suddenly has summoning markings, as a giant crustacean of some kind burst into being. It then began to spew foam into the area where Jiraiya, Ranko and Orochimaruko stood.

"Break!" Jiraiya said, as he and his companions leaped out of the way. Now, all of them were scaling the wall upright.

"That's a weak attack," Ranko said, as she looked at Pain.

"Not for the Toad Sage, it isn't," Pain said. He then glances at Konan.

"Stay back, Konan," Pain said, as he directed the crustacean to attack with great vigor.

"Ah!" Ranko said, as she unleashed a tornado that stops the creature in mid-air.

"Yah!" Jiraiya said, as he uses his hair, using the Wild Lion's Mane Technique to slice the crustacean into pieces, causing the summoned creature to disappear.

Just as Pain was about to strike again, Orochimaruko suddenly appears, using superspeed, to appear in front of Pain.

"You're done," Orochimaruko said, as she opens her mouth again, as shoots out her sword, the Legendary Kusanagi, from her mouth. Pain is immediately impaled into the wall behind him.

"Give it up, Pain," Ranko said. "You can't defeat us all."

"If you think that, then you really don't know my true power," Pain said, as he disappears, leaving a log in his place.

"Dang, a Substitution Jutsu!" Orochimaruko said.

Jiraiya notices that Pain was now on a giant lizard with bulging eyes: a snake-tailed Chameleon.

"Impressive," Jiraiya said. "But you're not the only one to know the Summoning Arts."

"Um, maybe we should hold back a bit, and see what Pain got," Ranko said. "The Rinnigan is a powerful bloodline trait."

"Perhaps, but Pain is facing the greatest warriors on the planet, and a little show of force will back this punk down," Jiraiya said, as he clasped his hands. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Just then, a giant toad appears underneath the Toad Sage. He was different from Gamabunta…

"I am the Toad Sage, a legend among legends-"

The giant toad shifts his stance, causing Jiraiya to fall clumsily, causing Orochimaruko to giggle, while Ranko shakes her head in disbelief.

"You haven't matured at all, Jiraiya-sensei," Pain says.

"Hey, Master Gamaken!" Jiraiya yells. "I was going through my exposition, you know!"

"Sorry, just waking up," Gamaken said, as he twirls his two-prong spear before tapping it on his shield. His coloring was a bit more reddish.

"Humph!"

"Man, this guy is going to need help," Ranko said, as she looks up at Orochimaruko. "Yo, summon Manda."

"You sure?" Orochimaruko said. "You know how temperamental he can get."

"No choice," Ranko said, as she and Orochimaruko bit into their respective thumbs, drew summoning marking on their respective arms, and placed their hands on a flat surface.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Ranko and Orochimaruko said in unison, as summoning marking appeared on the surface of their area where they slapped their palms.

With a puff of smoke, Ranko was on top of her familiar, Byokko, the Celestial White Tiger, while Orochimaruko was on top of Manda, the king of the serpents.

"Wow, it's been a long time, Ranma!" Byokko purred.

"Indeed," Ranko said. "We got a tough opponent this time, one who is an expert on summoning."

"Got it!"

"This better be good, Orochimaruko," Manda said.

"Aw, don't be like that," Orochimaruko said, as she purred. "I fed you well during the war with the bodies of enemy Zentraedi."

"True, true. Okay, let's deal with this cretin."

Konan looks at this display, and then turns towards Pain.

"Pain-"

"I know, Konan," Pain said. "But this battle is far from over."

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

For the next thirty minutes, the battle between Pain (with the help of Konan, an angel to Pain's "god") and the Hidden Leaf's finest raged. The first skirmish involved Pain summoning a menagerie of animal creatures—some bizarre—to run interference while Pain hid on his summoned Chameleon, which was now invisible. For some reason, even the eyes of the summoned creatures had possessed the Rinnigan eyes.

Not that it matter to someone who possessed the Sharingan.

"Humph," Ranko said, as she scanned the area. She didn't want Pain to know she had such an eye technique, so…

"{Jiraiya, we need to draw Pain out into the open}" Ranko thought telepathically, as she noticed ripples of chakra, indicating that Pain and his Chameleon were on the move.

"{Got it}," Jiraiya thought, as he bit into his finger and drew two additional markings on his face.

"{You're not going into 'Sage Mode', are you}?" Orochimaruko thought.

"{Unlike, you two, it's the only way for me to manipulate the higher levels of my battle aura}," Jiraiya thought. "{Unlike you guys, I didn't perfect my Senjutsu to the point of being 'second nature'}."

"{If you didn't chase women all the time, maybe you could have}," Ranko thought.

"Humph," Jiraiya replied. "But I am no less worthy of my Art."

Using Gamaken as his foundation, Jiraiya expanded his battle aura until it "touched" Pain's position.

"Got you," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"I'll go deal with Konan," Orochimaruko said, as Manda coiled himself. "Call me as soon as you need my help."

"You mean MY help," Manda replied, as he leaped out of the area with Orochimaruko on his head.

"Ja ne!" Orochimaruko said, as she waved good-bye…

"Losing her was a mistake," Pain said, as he summoned a giant, multi-headed dog with wings. It had orange fur, and looked rabid.

"These creatures Pain is summoning," Ranko said. "They have piercings, and the same eyes that Negato had."

"Meaning?" Jiraiya asked.

"Meaning, these creatures are being controlled directly by Pain, like a second body."

"A puppet, or another body," Jiraiya said. "Okay, I need to remain still. Run interference."

"Got it," Ranko said, as she crouches on top of Byakko's head. "Ready, partner?"

"Ready, Ranma!" said the giant white tiger, as she crouches. She waited until the last minute to strike the incoming abomination…

Meanwhile, Orochimaruko found Konan, who stood motionless on the promenade. No one was present to witness these kunoichi.

"Konan!" Orochimaruko said, as Manda stopped in his tracks. "Please, you got to listen."

"No," Konan said, as she performed an unusual series of mudra hand gestures.

"What are you-?"

"Paper Shuriken: Violent Wind Palm!" Konan yelled, as she threw a volley of paper-made Shuriken at Orochimaruko and Manda.

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!" Orochimaruko yelled, as a giant, demon wall suddenly pops out of the ground, intercepting the attacks. However, Konan was far from done.

"Ultimate Attack: Paper Person of God!" Konan yells, as sets off her attack.

"Wha-?" Manda said, as the ground converts into explosive tags, which proceeds to encase the duo.

"Konan?" Orochimaruko said, as she looks at her former student.

"I'm sorry," Konan said, as she watched as the ground opens up to reveal a chasm filled with hardened paper, which were sharp enough to cut even Manda's flesh.

"Ulp-!" Orochimaruko said, as she and Manda fell into the chasm…

"You're in charge!" Manda yelled. "Do something!"

"Right," Orochimaruko said, as she performed a series of mudra hand gestures, before calling out her action.

"Transform!" she yelled, as she slapped her right palm on Manda's head, right when Konan's attack activated.

Konan turns away from the resulting explosion that she had caused. She thought that by way of the pit, or by way of explosion, her attack might be enough to defeat Orochimaruko-

Suddenly, something big leaped out of the pit, and lands in front Konan.

"Impossible!" Konan cried out.

"Believe it, or not," Orochimaruko-Naga said, as she twirled her pike with one of her four arms. Orochimaruko and Manda merged to become one being. Thus, they became a Naga (or "were serpent"). Orochimaruko-Naga took on pale-green look, while her hair was full of snakes, although done in the same hairstyle.

"You screwed up for the last time, Konan," Orochimaruko-Naga said, as she moved at frightening speed, as her snake lower body sprung in action.

"Gah!" Konan yelled.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was almost ready to go into Sage Mode, with Ranko and her familiar running interference.

"Got you!" said Byokko, just before she bit down on the last demon dog, causing it disappear.

"Byakko, behind you!" Ranko said, as she sensed another attack.

Byakko leaps out of the way, just as a giant rhinoceros charges at Byakko's position, demolition a nearby structure. However, that allowed Byakko to rotate her body, and dives at the creature.

"Dancing Flash!" Byakko yelled, as she becomes a rolling buzz saw that cuts the summoned animal in half. What was left disappears in a flash.

"Dusted!"

Meanwhile, Ranko looks up, to see another Pain-summoned creature: flying demon bird.

"Who the hell comes up with these things?" Ranko said, as she leaps to intercept the attacking bird. She delivered a flying kick to the creature's beak, causing it to spiral out of control. Quickly, Ranko took out her star field cloth, usually used to implement the Saotome Forbidden Martial Arts Technique known as the "Umisenken", and wrapped the eyes of the insane-looking bird. She then took more cloth to control creature's movement. Finally, she used her Wind Style Jutsu to create a heavy cloud cover, knowing that Pain would not be able to see what Ranko was doing to the bird.

'It seems that this Ranko knows what she is doing, and that I am controlling these summoned animals,' Pain said, as he noticed that the cloud cover was increasing to the point that a heavy fog bank was appearing throughout the village. 'But I can create the rain to dispel this attack-"

Suddenly, Pain sensed the arrival of a creature that was laden with a lot of chakra, as Ranko slammed the mutant bird into the chameleon, causing the chameleon to regurgitate Pain while it and the mutant bird disappear.

"Oof!" Pain said, as he fell to the ground.

"Didn't think I wouldn't see ya?" Ranko said, as she fell with Pain.

Pain looks into Ranko's eyes.

"No," Pain said, as he realized why Ranko was able to spot him and his chameleon. "Tobi" did not tell him that there were others who possessed the Sharingan trait, besides the Uchiha brothers and the Rantsu clan. Was this…Ranko Tendo related to any of them?

"Those eyes…"

"And don't think I don't know that you're controlling these bodies remotely, either."

Quickly, Ranko slaps on some anti-chakra wards on strategic points of Pain's body.

"Have fun being blind…"

"Huh-?"

Pain experienced a feedback loop that knocks him for a loop, causing him to land limp.

"Huh," Ranko said, as she lands on her feet.

Just then, Ranko heard a large explosion, and then a flying water buffalo appeared it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Finally, Gamaken hops to Ranko's position, as did Byakko.

"Good job, guys," Ranko said to Gamaken and Byakko.

"Thank you, Lord Ranma," Gamaken said.

"Anytime, Ranma-sama," Byakko said with a purr.

"Well, it looks like things were handled here adequately, Jiraiya-boy," said the Great Toad Sage Fukasaku.

"Yes, why did you summon us anyway?" asked Fukasaku's mate, Shima, also a Great Toad Sage.

"Because, this battle against an old student is only beginning," Jiraiya-sama said, as he croaked a bit.

"Heh, nice look," Ranko said with a smile.

"I told you, it can't be helped, you know!"

"Really, Jiraiya-boy, you could always train some more to perfect your understanding of senjutsu," Shima said. She then turns towards Ranko.

"And you're looking lovely as ever, my second daughter. But you must stop dressing like a tomboy. Otherwise, you won't find a husband."

"Lady Shima, I'm not a girl," Ranko said tiredly. She regretted first going to Mt. Myoboku as a girl, when she teleported to that part of the Spirit World the first time. When she did, it disrupted her control over her Jusenkyo curse long enough to appear to Shima and Fukasaku as a girl. Only after regaining her control was she able to convince the Great Toad Sages that she was born as a guy, and that she possessed a shape-shifting curse. Unfortunately, Shima preferred the girl in Ranma, seeing her as a second daughter. Reluctantly, Ranko allows it.

"I am a MARRIED MAN, you know."

"Speaking of which, where is that fine wife of yours anyway?" Fukasaku said.

"Pa!" Shima yelled.

"What? She looks good for her age…"

Just then, Manda pops up.

"Ah!" Shima yelled in surprise.

"You snake bastard!" Fukusaku said with steel in voice.

"Humph," Manda said. "You losers should show more respect for me and my mistress."

"'Mistress'?"

Manda opens his mouth to deposit Orochimaruko onto the ground; she had an unconscious Konan in her arms.

"Thanks, Manda-kun," Orochimaruko said.

"Yeah, yeah," Manda said. "Can I go now?"

"You may," Ranko said, as she steps forth. "We took out the Pain, and don't think he'll be summoning any more animals any time soon, especially with Konan as our trump card."

"Fine."

With that, Manda disappears.

"Ranma, do you need us?" Byakko asked.

"We're good," Ranko said.

"Okay…later!"

Byakko disappears as well.

"This clumsy one seeks rest," Gamaken said with a yawn.

"Go, my friend," Jiraiya replied. "And thanks."

And then, Gamaken disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Usagi-girl, while are you consorting with the king of the Snakes?" Shima asked tersely. "We taught you better than that," Fukusaku said sternly.

"But, um, well," Orochimaruko said bashfully, as she looks down. She then burst out crying.

"Wah! I'm sorry, Pa…Ma!"

She then cries on Jiraiya-sage, as the Toad Sages comforted their adopted daughter.

"I didn't mean to get into bad company!" Orochimaruko said. "I didn't mean to become a…a…super-villain!"

"There, there," Shima said comfortably. "We all have done things we haven't been proud of."

"I agree," Fukasaku said mischievously, he began to grope Orochimaruko.  
Jiraiya-sage was thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah, don't worry," Jiraiya-sage said, as his hands wandered south towards Orochimaruko's rear. "We've been friends, after all."

"Excuse me?" Ranko fumed, as she watched a re-enactment of what Grandfather Happosai typically does to an unsuspecting female. "We still have a situation to deal with, you know!"

"Right," Jiraiya-sage said, as he looks over towards the unconscious Konan. He wondered how such a quiet, kind girl could have become so corrupted…

"We took down Pain and Konan, but I'm afraid Pain is still a threat," Ranko said.

"No matter what, we will have to take down Pain, even if he is the child of prophecy, and even if he possesses the Rinnegan-"

Suddenly, three beings appeared in a puff of smoke. All of them had orange hair, all possessed the Rinnegan eye, and all had bolts throughout the respective bodies. However, the similarities ended there…

"Yahiko!" Jiraiya yelled.

"No," Yahiko said. "I'm also Pain…"

"{Usagi, Yahiko never had the Rinnegan}," Ranko thought telepathically.

"{I know}," Orochimaruko replied likewise. "{This is what I have been trying to say all day}."

"How can there be more than one person with the eyes of the sage of the Six Paths?" Shima said. "Could we have missed this?"

"Me thinks that there is more to this," Fukasaku said.

"You should've stayed away, Jiraiya-sensei," Pain said. "And once I deal with you and your companions, I will deal with Lord and Lady Rantsu."

Orochimaruko frowns. From her interaction with Konan, Konan knew that she was "Usashinko Rantsu". But if that was the case, why didn't Pain know this fact?

"You find that two of Legendary Sanin, the Great Toad Sages, and the Fire of Konoha are more than enough to deal with you-"

BAM!

"Get on with it!" said the Great Toad Sages, as they bopped Jiraiya in the jaw.

"Ow!"

"Heh," Ranko said. "At least, I have something to enjoy, before I beat some arses…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi by Way of the Moon and a Horse! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

For a long time, three of the Hidden Leaf Village's finest (if one bothered to count Usagi the Orochimaruko) faced off against the three who possessed the Rinnegan…

"I believe, I need to retrieve my 'brother' and 'messenger', the Animal Path," Pain said, as he clapped his hands, before slapping them against the wall.

"Hey!" Ranko said, as she narrowly misses the chance to catch the Animal Path before Pain, the Deva Path (aka Yahiko) retrieved it and Konan from the sidelines.

"Ranma-boy, pay attention!" Fukasaku yelled.

"Well, it ain't always easy-!"

Suddenly, the Human Path of Pain moves at frightening speed to intercept Ranko, almost moving at "invisible speed" (i.e. so fast that the person is rendered invisible to a normal person). However, as if second nature, Ranko crouch just enough to deliver a powerful upper-cut that sent the Human Path sailing into the air, where he is met by the Snake Sanin.

"Spike!" Usagi yelled, as she slammed her fists down into the Human Path's head.

Now careening downward, Jiraiya-sage performs a simple side kick that sends the Human Path crashing into a thick, stone wall.

And all this took mere moments.

"If that's all that your old student has, then we might as well finish up quickly," Shima said with annoyance.

"We have to be cautious because of the eyes, wife," Fukasaku said.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I'm not! I just want us to be on guard!"

Jiraiya, Ranko and Orochimaruk merely broke out in a sweat, as the two toad sages bickered.

"I guess it's true that without love-making, men and women have very little in common," Jiraiya said.

"Speak for yourself," Orochimaruko said.

"Yeah, because Usagi isn't 'gender-specific about those sorts of things," Ranko said sarcastically.

"Humph!"

"Not bad," the Deva Path said.

"You say something?" Ranko replied dismissively.

"For a person who is about to die, you seem at ease."

"No one will die if we can help it, Yahiko," Orochimaruko said.

"But we will stop you," Jiraiya replied.

"Ranma-kun, Usa-cha: assist us while Jiraiya-kun brings in the oil," Fukasaku said.

"Pa will bring in the wind, while I bring in the fire," Shima said.

"Alright!" Jiraiya said, as everyone prepares. "Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!"

At the same time, Ranko unleashes the Uchiha art of:

"Fire-style: Dragon's Roar!" Ranko said, as she channeled her flame into Shima's.

"Air-style: Dragon's Breath!" Orochimaruko said, as she channeled her power into Fukasaku's.

The swirling cauldron of destruction funneled into a deadly path that was on a direct intercept course with Pain. However, one of the Pains, the Petra Path (as represented by a large, bulky man), jumped directly into the path of the approaching wave of destruction, and begins to consume the attack.

"Well, that worked," Ranko said sarcastically, thinking that any attack could now be absorbed. She then turns towards Orochimaruko.

"Anything else we need to know?"

"I didn't KNOW about THAT, Ranma," Orochimaruko said.

"Let's see if he can handle THIS attack!" Jiraiya-sage said, as he crouches. He begins to change his appearance to look more toad-like.

"Ranma!" Orochimaruko said. "Jiraiya-"

"I know, he's using the Toad Fist, one of the few martial arts styles that are nearly invisible," Ranko said.

Jiraiya-sage leaps at the Petra Path, and delivers a massive energy attack: a massive Rasengan sphere.

"Perfect," Ranko said, as she moved at a high rate of speed. "Usagi-!"

"I'm on it," Orochimaruko said, as she prepares for her own attack. She suspected that Jiraiya knew that the Petra Path had absorbed their attack, and was setting up the Petra Path in order to allow the others to act instinctively…

As predicted, the Petra Path did begin to absorb Jiraiya's attack. However, Ranko was right behind the Petra Path to deliver a fist to the skull, only to have the Human Path show up. Still, the Human Path did not anticipate a sudden chill effect that Orochimaruko created. It was a sudden cold front that protected Ranko's backside, but was invisible to the naked eye. As a result, the Human Path was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"And they say that hanging out with the Rogues was a bad idea," Orochimaruko said with a smirk. The Rogues were super-villains who typically clashed with the superhero known as "The Flash". One of the Rogues, Captain Cold, taught Orochimaruko how to create a cold front that was unnoticeable until it was too late.

Just then, the Animal Path, full recovered, summons a giant, stone panda bear that comes crashing down on Orochimaruko with a thunderous roar.

"Owie," Orochimaruko said from underneath the panda.

"You okay, dear?" Ranko asked.

"I will be," Orochimaruko said, as she lifts the panda up. "Hey! Return to sender!"

Orochimaruko hefts the heavy creature at the Deva Path.

"Humph," Pain said, as he is about to perform a mass teleportation jutsu that causes all the paths of Pain, and Konan, to disappear yet again.

"No!" Jiraiya-sage yelled, as he squats closer to the ground. He then let loose a volley of sharp quills from his hair, towards Pain and Konan. Unfortunately, they all disappeared at the same time.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya-sage said.

"Language!" yelled Shima.

"Sorry, Ma," Jiraiya-sage said. "I'm just so frustrated that I missed my target."

"Well, you did get someone," Orochimaruko said, as she began to pull the quills from Ranko's body. This causes Jiraiya to sweat bullets in silence.

"…"

"Ouch," Ranko replied, as she stayed focus on the pain she felt all over her body…

Meanwhile, the Deva Path consults with Konan.

"We might have to utilize the Heaven and Hell Paths earlier than expected," Pain said to Konan. "How are the bodies?"

"They are not ready, Pain," Konan said, as she looked on as the newly acquired seventh and eight paths were being prepared for Pain's use.

"And don't want to remind you that utilizing those bodies now will make it impossible to pull off a successful invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village. Not only will we have to deal with the Rantsu clan, but we might have to deal with Lord and Lady Rantsu's other 'life'."

"By the time the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew or the Sailor Scouts arrive to 'save the day', the Hidden Leaf Village will be history, I will have acquired the boy's 'Demon Fox'."

"And if they do show up?"

"The Paths of Heaven and Hell are the ultimate techniques of the Rinnegan," Pain said. "Not even the Sage of the Six Paths, as powerful and as legendary as he was, thought about creating additional paths, at least not based upon the Eight Gates of the chakra system."

Pause.

"If either of those groups shows up, I doubt that even they will be powerful enough to defeat me, even with the help of the source of these bodies."

Konan nods her head, as she turns to look at the bodies that were being specially prepared. Already, the bolts and studs were firmly in place, even as the bodies had been bleached while their natural hair color had been turned orange. The bodies were tailored in honor of Yahiko, the first who believed that the world could, at last, find peace. However, it was Nagato, their mutual friend, who believed that peace in the world could only be achieved, is through pain. And with the world distracted of late, it will only be a matter of time before Pain fulfills his dream of achieving that peace, by destroying it…

"In the mean time, I will send out three of my paths to distract our guests," the Deva Path said. "I need to replenish my energies a bit before I utilize all my paths again."

"As you wish, Pain," Konan replied somberly.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Ranko and Orochimaruko skulk underneath the towering citadel that was Pain's impenetrable fortress.

"Great," Ranko said sarcastically with a smirk. "All we need now is the 'Mystery Machine', and we're all set."

"What?" Jiraiya asked, confused by the reference.

"Never mind," Ranko replied.

"Children, I have a confession to make," said Shima.

"What is it, Ma?" Orochimaruko asked.

"Hon, you shouldn't tell the kids about what they will be facing," Fukusuka said.

"Tell us what?" Ranko replied.

Shima looks at the three with sad eyes.

"I don't think I should burden you with such knowledge," Shima sad.

"What is so important that you wouldn't want to tell us?" Jiraiya asked.

Shima sighs…

"If you're going to go ahead and tell them, now is a good time to do so," Fukasuka said.

"Very well," Shima said, as she steeled herself. "I was told by the Great Toad that one of you will die, before this day is over."

There was a moment of silence between all parties involved…

"Is that all?" Ranko asked.

"You could die today."

"And I could come back," Ranko said. "Usagi and I both can."

"But Jiraiya isn't so lucky," Orochimaruko said, as she looks at the Toad Sage. "What if something happened to him?"

"Then, I would have lived a full life," Jiraiya said with a proud smile. "I just wished that I could have time to write another book about my latest adventure- oh!"

Jiraiya turns towards Ranko with a broad smile.

"What?" Ranko asked with a confused look.

"You can transcend death, right?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy to do," Ranko said, as she scratches her head. "And it's a pain to come back."

"Why do you care, Jiraiya-kun?" Orochimaruko asked.

"The Great Toad told me once that I would have to make a choice involving Fate. I realize now that I should have confronted Pain on my own, but feared that I would not see your son's time when he becomes the Hokage. That…was selfish of me."

"No, it wasn't," Ranko said. "We can do this together."

"No, I can serve you both better by sacrificing my life for the future. However, it might not be a total loss after all."

"What do you have in mind?" Orochimaruko asked.

"I studied what Orochimaru did to you, Usagi, and I might have the means to live on, if Ranma doesn't mind."

"Why would I mind- oh," Ranko said, realizing what Jiraiya was implying. "But…are you sure?"

"Consider this my gift to you, for putting up with me and my antics after all these years," Jiraiya said. "Besides, I still have more books to write."

There was an unspoken silence amongst everyone…

"If Jiraiya-boy wants pass on his last will and testament, then we must hurry," Fukasuka said. "I sense the approach of our enemies."

"Then, let's pass on my legacy," Jiraiya-sage said happily. "But, Ranma, can you do me one, last wish?"

"Okay, name it," Ranko said, as she prepared for the transfer.

"Could you indulge this old man's…dreams?" Jiraiya-sage said, with a lecherous grin

"…"

"I concur!" Fukasuka replied likewise.

"Ooo!" Shima said with annoyance. "Males!"

"Oh, come on, wife! Can't a husband enjoy life's pleasures?"

"Fine," Ranko said, as she prepares a special rote, which was a modification of his son Naruto's. "Sexy no Jutsu Revised: Jessica Rabbit no Ero!"

One puff of smoke later, Ranko becomes a VERY enhanced version of herself.

"How do you like it?" Ranko-ero said in a husky, sexy voice.

Jiraiya and Fukasuka were twitching, as blood shot out of their noses. Not surprisingly, so was Orochimaruko's.

"Excuse me," Orochimaruko said, as she blushed furiously while she turns away to stop the bleeding with her handkerchief.

"Aren't there any adults around here?" Shima complained.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

The battle against the Pain, leader of the Amegakure, continued, as all six paths appeared to attack our heroes. It was decided that, upon knowing that the paths used each other's eyes as the equivalent of the Byakugan, in terms of having so-called "Perfect Vision" (i.e. the ability to see 360 degrees while standing still), Jiraiya-sage, Ranko and Orochimaruko decided to split up, lessening Pain's advantage. Considering the fact that Amegakure was a village that also served as the water reclamation apparatus for the entire region, there were plenty of spaces to take the fight from the populated centers. Of course, Pain knew this, but was perfectly prepared to sacrifice his bodies in order to gauge his opponent's defenses…

"This is ridiculous," Shima (Mother of Toads) said, as she, Jiraiya-sage and her husband Fukasaku (Father of Toads), rand down the darkened hallway. "We're sages. We shouldn't be running away like this."

"It can't be helped, Ma," Fukasaku said, as he grimaced. "We have to stick to the plan. One of the kids has to die this day, so that the others can live, so we have to make sure that each of them has an equal chance at surviving."

Pause.

"But the others don't know that you're volunteered to sacrifice yourselves, eh, boy?" Fukasaku said, as he turns towards Jiraiya.

"Ranma and Usagi are too important to the world to die," Jiraiya-sage said grimly. "And don't want Naruto to lose his parents again."

Pause.

"But when the time comes, I want you two to free yourselves from my body," Jiraiya-sage said solemnly. "No matter what, okay?"

"Very

"Then we should do as much damage as possible," Shima said.

"Then let's employ our favorite genjutsu, 'Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation'," Fukasuku said. "Just remember to stay on cue, Ma."

"Me? Why don't you, you old goat!"

"I'm a frog, dear. So, there!"

"Please, let's begin," Jiraiya-sage said, as he gets into a horse stance.

"Right!" the two Toad Sages said, as they begin their technique. The sound that they were making echoed throughout the infrastructure…

Meanwhile, Ranko was dealing with the Petra Path and the Human Path of Pain.

"Okay, you bastards," Ranko said, as she shifts into an attack stance. "Here I come-!"

As Ranko rushes forward, the Human Path moves to intercept at superhuman speed. Ranko sees this, smiles, and slides forward unto the ground. She then whirls around to deliver a leg sweep, only to have the Human Path leap out of the way at the last minute. Seeing this, Ranko punches the air, releasing a modification of her classic martial arts technique: the Moka Takabisha no Bullet. This technique actually created a sonic boom in its wake. Predictably, the Petra Path moves to intercept the energy attack, in the hope to absorb it. However, Ranko predicted this.

"Hiru Shoten Ha!" Ranko yelled, as she throws a powerful tornado at the two paths. Desperately, the Petra Path tried to absorb this attack while absorbing the previous attack. Fortunately, the strain was too much for the Petra Path, as his arms were nearly ripped out of their sockets, even as the Human Path tried to quickly recover in order to save his partner.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranko said, as she slides forward with her right foot, before stomping the ground. A loud thump could be heard, as infrastructure buckles up and shoots out a large, stone column up that smacks both paths of Pain, smashing them into the ceiling and beyond.

"Losers," Ranko said, as she no longer senses her opponent's energy signatures. "Now, to see how Usagi is doing…"

Meanwhile, Orchimaruko was dealing with the Asura Path and Naraka Path.

"Look, guys, we don't have to fight," Orochimaruko said. "And I know you are in there, Nagato! So, let's by-gone be by-gone, and settle this matter like adults-"

The Asura Path, the more weirder-looking of the two, sticks out his forearms, and exposes-

"Missiles?" Orochimaruko ("Orochi" for short) said, as the Asura Path discharges his first volley of missiles at the magical-girl-turned-snake-lady. "Ah, come on. You have to do better than that-"

The missiles sail and reach their intended target range, but miss their intended target.

"Ulp!" Orochi yelped, as she leaps out of the way. She continues to leap, hop and skip, as the Asura Path continues to discharge his missiles…

"Forget this!" Orochi yelled, as she, while performing a single-handed jutsu. "Summoning Technique: Ballistic Missile Snake!"

Orochi coughs up a large, red snake from her mouth by launching it into the air. It arcs a bit, and then spews a hundred smaller snakes. Those snakes fan out before spewing a hundred smaller snakes each.

"Hisss-!" the mass of snakes hissed, before dropping on the Asura Path. As they made contact, they all exploded, creating a fiery holocaust.

"Ha, dusted!" Orochi yelled, as she gave a victory dance. However, the Naraka Path used that opportunity to grab Orochi, starting with her mouth, while using his free hand to press her wrist to the small of her back.

"Mmmph!" Orochi said, as the Naraka Path summons the Outer Path. The Outer Path was, in fact, a Yama King that Ranma had destroyed while in the guise of Izanagi, the primogenitor of the gods of Japan, when he freed his then-wife Hoshi (as the Izanami) from Hell. This was the result of the Jade Emperor, the lord of Chinese Heaven, wanting Ranma to bow to him after punishing his wife for Ranma's defiance. Naturally, Ranma did the opposite of what the Jade Emperor wanted, and went on to defeat the Jade Warlord, the legendary Goku (not to be confused with Son Goku of Chikyuu), and the Yama King who took his wife to begin with. Orochi (as Usagi) heard about this, but was surprised to see that Pain was able to control even a Yama King…

"Mmmmph!" Orcohi said, as the Yama King opens his mouth, and tendrils shot out of his mouth.

'Forget this!' the Moon Princess thought, as she activates her next trick, one that was unique to a kunoichi…

"Mmmmph!" Orochi said, as she unleashed her "inner serpent", as the pink snake drops down, slides behind the Naraka Path, and attacked him from behind…by swallowing his head first.

"Arrrgh-!" the Naraka Path yelled.

"Ha-ha!" Orochi yelled, as she leaps out of the path of the tendrils of the Outer Path. "Forgotten why female shinobi are called 'kunoichi', eh Nagato? You know: nine plus one, if you know what I mean?"

Orochi then performs her most serious jutsu, starting with pricking her blood, and drawing on her forearm with it…

"Luckily, my body's former possessor knew countless of jutsus, which, in turn, enabled me to create new ones, like this…"

Orochi then completes the jutsu.

"Summoning Technique: Grasp of the Leviathan!" Orochi said, as she completes her jutsu by slamming her palm unto the ground.

Before the Outer Path could do anything, the air above opens up, as symbols rotate around an ever expanding opening. Large chains fall down, through the hole, and latches onto the Yama King. The Yama King roars in pain, as it struggles to return to its own realm.

"Our first catch of the day," said a regal man dressed in leather, a hakama and leather, as he stood at Orochi's side. However, the fact that he spoke in a deep voice, had blue skin, and had a bald head with nails all over his scalp indicated something outer-worldly.

"It's not every day that we entertain a dead god…"

"Indeed, Pinhead," Orochi replied. "That is, if you managed to tame him."

The Outer Path moves to reveal a great sword in his hand. With one swing, the Outer Path breaks the chain, and slides back into his personal realm.

"Tch," Pinhead said.

"Don't complain," Orochi said. "With these wars Earth has been having lately, the ranks of the Cenobites have grown, as well as the ranks of those foolish enough to visit 'Leviathan's Realm'."

"True, true," Pinhead mused, as he rubs his chin. "Very well, I shall withhold my ire on this matter for now."

"Good," Orochi said, as her ears picked up familiar sound. "At any rate, I must go. So, 'clean up' on the way out."

And, with that, Orochi leaves the hall, and runs in the direction of the clarion call of the duet of frogs.

Meanwhile, thanks to the Great Toad Sages, Jiraiya-sage maneuvers the Deva Path and the Animal Path into a genjutsu trap. Now, locked in their own mind, thanks to the Toad Confrontation jutsu, the two remaining paths confront Jiraiya.

"I never knew that you knew such a powerful jutsu, Jiraiya-sensei," the Deva Path said.

"I taught you much, but I didn't teach you everything," Jiraiya-sag said with a sigh. "You failed to learn the lessons I have taught you, and have become a dangerous threat. I cannot allow that to continue."

Pause.

"Farewell…"

With the illusion gone, the two great toad sages and Jiraiya-sage leave to rendezvous with his companions.

"We must find the real Negato, then we can end this," Jiraiya-sage said.

"You found him," said a voice from behind.

"Wha-?" Jiraiya-sage replied, as he turns too late, before he is blasted out of the infrastructure.

Outside, Jiriaya-sage quickly recovers, but loses an arm in the process.

"Boy, your arm-!" Shima cried.

"I know, but the hell hit me?" Jiraiya grimaced, as he clutched his stump. "That almost sounded like-"

Six bodies fly out of the hole that was made by Jiraiya's body, and land in front of the great toad sage, and Jiraiya-sage.

"No, it can't be!" Fukasuku exclaimed.

"Yes, it can," said the Heaven Path, as she stood ready. Other than the orange hair, the bolts and studs on her face, and Rinnegan eyes, this path looked exactly like Usagi Tsukino.

"You cost us a lot, Jiraiya-sensei," said the Hell Path, who, other than the orange hair, the bolts and studs on his face, and Rinnegan eyes, this path looked exactly like Ranma Saotome.

"And we're going to use you as a warning for your village," the two paths said in unison, as they struck.

'Forgive me, Naruto',' Jiraiya said, as he braced for impact…

Within five seconds, attack by the newest Paths of Pain.

"What the hell happened?" Ranko said, as she arrives, as she surveys the battle damage. She looks at the water below, and sees a familiar face floating on a piece of debris.

"Jiraiya!" Ranko said, as she leaps down to his old friend. Jiraiya looked like a pin cushion, thanks to having black rods stuck in her.

"Jiraiya-!"

Jiraiya says nothing, as he wrote on the surface of the debris in blood…

"Ranma?" Orochi said, as she drops behind the kunoichi. "What in the world-?"

"Shhh!" Ranko replied, as she read the kanji, but in code, that Jiraiya wrote:

**Ma and Pa: safe at home**

**Waiting: for the twins.**

**Village: not safe. **

**The Pain of Heaven and Hell: will attack.**

**Must leave: warn the village of danger.**

**Future: prepare to face Pain.**

"What does it say?" Orochi asked.

"We have to leave, now," Ranko said sadly. "Are you sure?  
Jiraiya nods his head, as he smiles. His life passes before his eyes…

* * *

"_Interesting book," said Minato Namikaze, as he finishes reading it, as he places it on the table. "You certainly outdid yourself._

"_It was nothing," Jiraiya said jokingly. "Blame it on good source material."_

_Pause._

"_As well as me being inspired by your exploits and Kushina's."  
"I still say that hanging out with women all the time is a good source of inspiration," Kushina said, as she held her stomach. Obviously, she was heavy with child._

"_Jiraiya-sensei, I wanted to know if I have your permission to name one of our kids…'Naruto'," Minato replied._

"_Really?" Jiraiya said with surprise._

"_Really," Kushina replied._

"_Shucks, I don't know what to say," Jiraiya said._

"_Just say yes," Minato said with a smile._

"_Well, when you put it like that…"_

_With that, Jiraiya was named "Godfather" to Minato and Kushina's children, and was honored that that they would name their son after the hero of his book…_

_

* * *

_

"Hang on, Jiraiya!" Ranko said, as she and Orochi ran out of Amegakure post-haste while Ranko was carrying the dying Jiraiya. It was mere minutes after finding Jiraiya that the Heaven and Hell Paths attacked, forcing a strategic withdrawal. As much as Ranko and Orochi wanted to face them now, some things were more important…

"Don't die on us!" Orochi said tearfully, as she covered their escape, with them being chased by the Heaven and Hell Paths out of the village. "We'll find you some help-!"

'Heh',' Jiraiya thought, as his life slowly ebbed away. 'Minato and Kushina…they are always playing the hero…just like the characters in my book…'

And, with that, Jiraiya, the so-called Toad Sage and master of Love…dies. At least, he died in the hands of a pretty girl…

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

It's been a week since the death of Jiraiya the Senin, a few days since his funeral. In spite of his wacky antics, Jiraiya was still a beloved member of Konohagakure. The village inhabitants were mourning the loss in various ways, ranging from anger to sadness. Even the various ladies of the community who were annoyed at the thought of the so-called "Erotic Sage" peeping on them, were saddened by his untimely departure. Meanwhile, the village elders and local clan leaders in Hinokuni ("Land of Fire") Prefecture have become concerned about the implications over the cause of Jiraiya's death. And that is why an emergency meeting within the Konoha Council was taking place, where Ranma gave his complete intelligence report...

"This is terrible," said Elder Homura Mitokado, as he adjusted his glasses. "The loss of one of the Sanin on an important mission is…tragic."

Pause.

"At least you were able to retrieve one of Pain's bodies for examination, while capturing a prisoner for Ibuki's interrogation as evidence of the threat posed by the Hidden Rain Village."

Ranma remembered as he (as "Ranko Tendo") escaped the village with Orochi, in an effort to help a dying Jiraiya, Pain's other paths tried to ambushed them, most likely brought back to life by Pain's Heaven and Hell Paths somehow. In many ways, he blamed himself for getting caught up in the fight, and felt that had he had not, Jiraiya could have still been saved. Nevertheless, in addition of capturing prisoners earlier, a path of Pain was captured as well…

"What's more tragic is that this criminal Pain is now threatening our village," said Elder Koharu Utatane, as she continued to knit. She then stops, and faces the Jade King, the one who is lord over the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

"Well, Lord Ranshin? You were entrusted to keep the peace, and have failed in this endeavor."

Ranma was ignoring this accusation, as he continues to stare out the window…

"Did you not hear me?"

"My father hears just fine," said Lord Kenshin Rantsu, the present 'Lord of Fire', and the one who is directly over the Hokage, who is under the oversight of the Konoha Council. "And if you have a problem with my father's tenure, you can take it up to me."

"Very well, Lord Ranshin," said Elder Danzo Shimura, as he adjusted in his seat. "Ever since you were placed in charge over our nation, the loss of life has increased. I mean no disrespect, of course."

That's when the Hokage spoke up.

"Need I remind Elder Danzo that had 'Root' been less autonomous we would have had better intelligence?" Lady Tsunade said, as she grits her teeth.

"Are you accusing me of being selfish?" Danzo said angrily.

"I'm accusing you of negligence, Elder. You never liked the fact that you were passed over as Hokage repeatedly, and have taking only the slimmest of measures to protect the interest of this village."

"If I'm guilty of your accusations, then you should also blame the Rantsu clan," Danzo said.

"Us?" Kenshin said. "What did we do?"

"You hid the fact that your clan possesses the Sharingan 'bloodline trait', but hid this fact from everyone."

Pause.

"So how many other Sharingan users are they, Lord Ranshin? And should I let everyone know that the Fourth Hokage is really-"

Ranma turns towards to look at Danzo with steel in his eyes.

"I might as well tell you all the following, since we are here together," Ranma said, as he turns to hand each of the participants a sealed envelope. "My wife and I are going to take the twins on a training journey, since we know that Pain is going to come for them to take the Null-Tail and Nine-Tail demons from them. In the mean time, each of you will have a set of instructions to follow to the letter, in case Pain does indeed come here."

"So, you're abandoning us?" Danzo asked.

"No. The envelopes contain contingency plans, if and when Pain shows up. Furthermore, I've asked a few of my friends to look after things while we're away, under Tsunade's direction."

"You don't think we can protect our own village?" asked Homura.

"It's not about me not thinking that; it's about having the people here who can deal with the Heaven and Hell Paths, while the rest of you prepare the village for Pain's attack," Ranma said.

"We'll do our best, Dad," Kenshin said.

"Do better than that," Ranma said somberly. "Pain will not stop at nothing until he inflicts misery on everyone."

"But why?" Tsunade asked, concerned for her daughter Tsuna.

"As the saying goes: 'Misery loves company'. As far as everyone is concerned, if everyone is equally traumatized, then no one will dare harm another."

"Because of empathy."

"Precisely. I don't buy that argument for a second, but that's the kind of psychology we're facing at the moment, so be prepared…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I've already made the arrangements with my...friends, so I won't be around to see to their arrival. And Elder Danzo? Don't involve them in your affairs. Understood?"

"Of course, Jade King," Danzo said with quiet anger. "You have my word..."

'I wonder about that,' Orochi said, as she listened from the roof above Tsunade's window. 'But, we'll see.'

After the meeting with the Council of Elders, Ranma, Kenshin and Tsunade relaxed a bit with Shizune serving beverages.

"I don't like that man," Tsunade said, as she breathed a sigh, as she tended to her daughter, Tsuna, as the toddler ate her snack.

"Who?" Kenshin asked.

"Danzo, who else?" Ranma said, as he continued to write some signed documents for legal purposes. "And he certainly hates the Rantsu clan's overt influence with the Five Great Shinobi Countries…"

With a sigh, Ranma sets his pen down.

"There. All the necessary documents have been signed."

"What did you sign, Lord Ranshin?" Shizune asked.

"Well, as the executor of Master Jiraiya's estate, I want to make sure that all of his debt has been paid," Ranma said. "Plus, it gives me license to peep of women in the local baths, which I will do so to fulfill Jiraiya's legacy."

Shizune gives off a shocked expression.

"I'm just kidding, Miss Shizune," Ranma said with a grin. "It's times like these that one must find a happy medium."

"Well, just remember that you are the Jade King," Tsunade said. "And my daughter's father. I don't want her to grow up burdened by your antics-"

"Weeeeeeee!" said Orochimaruko, as she surfed on a river of snakes as she passed by Tsunade's office, which was on the second floor of the main hall. She was practicing a new summoning jutsu called "Waves of the Serpent", which would be used to overwhelm armies.

"Or hers," Tsunade said, as she twitched one eye, causing Tsuna to giggle.

"She is the least of your concern, Tsunade," Ranma said, as he gets up. "Now, I want to talk to Tsunade alone."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked out of concern.

"Yes, I need to speak to Lord Ranshin alone," Tsunade said, as she picks up her daughter. She then turns towards Tsuna.

"Go with Shizune," Tsunade said gently.

"Okay!" Tsuna said, as she hugged her mother, before being passed over to Shizune.

"Dad?" Kenshin asked his father. "You're still coming over for dinner? Yaku fixes a mean ox stew."

"Yeah, I'll be over," Ranma said. "In fact, everyone will be."

"Got it," Kenshin said, as he leaves the room with Shizune and his baby sister Tsuna. "See ya, Pops…"

After the three leaves, Ranma turns towards Tsunade.

"Are you ready to make the pact?" Ranma asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Tsunade said, as she walks over towards the Jade King. "But if you're right…"

"It's just a precaution," Ranma said, as he began to take off his clothes. "Naruto and Renata's training could take days…maybe weeks, depending on their progress. Should Pain decides to make a move before we return, I want to make sure that the pact that I made with Jiraiya is made with you."

"But…is being nude necessary for the pact to be made?" Tsunade said, as she completely disrobes.

"No, but it is a lot of fun," Ranma grinned.

"If you weren't my husband, I'd send you into orbit for that remark," Tsunade said, thinking about the fact that while mourning for the death of her old friend Jiriaya, she made the decision to secretly marry Ranma, so that their daughter will be legally recognized as a Rantsu.

"Well, I'll just send you into orbit in other ways," as he embraced his newest wife.

"Which is why I even bother putting up with this nonsense," Tsunade said, as she began to melt in Ranma's arms…

The next day…

"Alright, Pop!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled excitedly. "Let's go!"

The knuckle-headed shinobi pushed up his backpack on his pack while waiting for the rest of his family to arrive at main gate of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura said, as she, Ino, Hinata, Lady Tsunade (with Tsuna in arms), Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei and Iruka-sensei saw the Rantsu patriarch and family off on their training. Even Naruto's rival Sasuke and Naruto's somewhat "apprentice" Konohamaru were there to see Naruto off.

"But I can't wait until I get to training."

"I heard the training will be tough," Ino said.

"Oh, Naruto, please careful!" Hinata said with worry.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were Naruto's designated fiancées, with varying degrees of results. Sakura was ambivalent about her feelings towards Naruto, Ino was the most adamant against the arrangement and Hinata was the most enthusiastic about the arrangement…

"I finally get to learn new things that use to help protect the village from the guys who killed the Pervy Sage."

Naruto turns towards Sasuke.

"I bet you're jealous of me for this extra training, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Like I'd be jealous of you," Sasuke said with a smirk. "And besides, I already had my advanced training."

"Huh?"

"Sasuke was promoted to the rank of 'Jonin' this week," Kakashi said.

"What?"

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. "Rank, is one thing; skill is another."

"The reason why Sasuke was promoted from Tokubetsu Jonin to full Jonin is because of his leadership experience," Tsunade said. "I gave him credit when he lead the Teen Titans for a semester in America.

Previously, Sasuke, Naruto's twin sister Renata was promoted to the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin because of their specialization. Sasuke had gotten a promotion for mastering the Mangekyo Sharingan without the need to take another Sharingan user's eye (a technique developed by Ranma), while Renata perfected her Wind-style Ninjutsu. Naruto, as accomplished as he was in the shinobi arts, as yet to specialize, and all Chunin, including Naruto, had put in time to teach Genin and academy students, either as instructors or assistant instructors. It took much time and considerable patience on the part of Naruto's parents to instill enough discipline in their son to see the value of having a well-rounded education, which is why Naruto was promoted to Chunin in the first place. Otherwise, Naruto would still be a Genin…

Still, if Naruto masters the next level of his training, he could get that promotion to Tokubetsu Jonin, should he survive the training.

"Humph," Naruto said.

"Look at it this way," Iruka-sensei said. "If you succeed, I'll treat you to some beef bowl ramen."

"Can I have two bowls?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Alright!"

Just then, Ranma, Orochi and the rest of the Rantsu clan walk up to the main gate.

"Ah, you're here," Anko-sensei said to her student. "You're excited, Renata?"

"Yep!" Renata said bubbly. Renata looked like Naruto's girl form, without the whiskers…

"Well, little brother, I wish you best of luck," Kenshin said.

"You did the training?" Naruto asked.

"No, I never did, actually," Kenshin said. "But, I'm not bad with the skills, you know."

"You'll be the first Rantsu after me to do this training," Ranma said.

"So, will I do the training, too?" Renata asked.

"You're training will be slightly different in focus," Orochi said. "But, you'll have the benefit of being your brother's equal, if you succeed."

"Okay…"

"Good luck!" Yaku said.

"Take care, grandpa!" Liru said, as she waved happily.

"Kiddo, I will," Ranma said. He then gets on his knees.

"You take care of yourself, Genko," Ranma said, as he hugs Genko.

"And be good," Orochi said, as she gave a hugged her daughter as well.

"I will, Father, Mother," Genko said, as she hugged Ranma back.

"Come on!" Naruto said. "I want to get started on the training!"

"Fine, fine," Ranma said, as he and Orochi stand back. He then directs everyone to stand back.

"Okay, everyone, be good," Orochi said.

"Ken, you're the man of the house," Ranma said.

"I find that sexist," Tsunade said. "But, whatever."

"Bye-bye!" Tsuna said, as she waved good-bye.

"Bye-bye!" Ranma said with a grin. "Okay, everyone, stand back…we're off to the Immaterial World. Next Stop: Sage Training."

"How can we contact you in case Pain shows up early?" Kenshin asked.

"I'll leave a messenger frog behind, just in case," Ranma said, as he places an index and middle finger on his forehead. "Bye."

FLASH!

And everyone was gone.

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the Land of Sound…

"Lord Genshin," said Otokage Kabuto, as she bowed in front of the Lord of the Land of Sound. Ever since Lady Orochimaruko transferred authority of the Hidden Sound Village to Nurse Kabuto, the changed shinobi has been working closely to Orochmaruko's son.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kabuto asked.

Lord Genshin Rantsu, Yakuza crime boss and criminal mastermind, who looks like Ranma with blond hair, looks up from his reading. The paradoxical nature of Genshin is that he would not knowingly harm an innocent in his criminal dealings, but has no problem in breaking the law by facilitating sin and vice to those who seek such pleasures.

"Yes, Nurse Kabuto," Genshin said, as he sets his book down, before sliding a sealed envelope across his desk to her. "I want you to send a messenger to my sister in the Land of Sound."

"I must remind you that Lady Genkai does not take kindly to Sound Ninjas," Kabuto said.

"Then send either an S-rank operative or a disposable one. It's very important that my sister learns that our parents have decided to teach the twins the Sage Arts."

"Oh, I see," Kabuto said. "Then it is most assured that either Naruto or Renata will become Hokage someday?"

"Correct. And that means that whoever isn't Hokage will become a daimyo…"

Genshin goes over to the map that was the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"You have the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind belongs to my younger brother and sister respectively. My niece, my brother Kenshin's grand-daughter, Nodoka, whom you know as the former American intelligence operative known as 'Jinx', has recently been made Lord of the Land of Lightning. That makes three of the five nations under my family's control."

"I assume the Land of Sound was a great nation," Kabuto said.

"No, it's not, in terms of political power, and, officially, the Land of Sound is a neutral body. Unofficially, this land and your hidden village perform 'black operations' for our benefit and my Mother's."

"I still can't believe you are willing to do your mother's bidden, after so much history."

"I know, but that's all water under the bridge now."

"One more question I must ask, My Lord. Who will end up controlling the Lands of Earth and Water?"

As you know, only those of my parents' line will be chosen. My cousin Haku Mizuno is under consideration to be the Lord of Water for sure, and my sisters Renata and Genko could be candidates for the Land of Earth. But recently, I have discovered that my parents may have had more children that they have not mentioned."

"Are you afraid of losing your inheritance, My Lord?"

"No, but I like to make sure that I am always in the know."

"Of course," Kabuto said. "Anything else of importance?"

"No, just send that the letter to my sister, and be done with it," Genshin said, as he sits back down. "Also, have the 'Sound Five' stand by."

"My Lord?"

"My brother told me what had happened to Master Jiraiya, which is why I want to inform my sister of the situation."

"Then Pain will be descending upon the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Correct, and I want to make sure that if Pain tries to assault the village, it'll be a…painful experience."

"I…see…"

"Hey, I believe in the brevity of wit, you know…"

Meanwhile, in the Immateria…

"So, kids, here we are," Ranma said, as he and his family appeared on path that was cloaked in a mist.

"What is this, Pops?" Naruto asked.

"This place is where the spirit, the mind anything non-material or mythic dwell," Ranma said. "It is called the Umbral Realm, or the Immaterial Realm. It is here where the legends of old once roamed to perfect their Art."

"And Ranma and I were here a lot for training," Lady Orochimaruko (aka Usagi, aka "Orochi") said. "I don't know why, but as progress of Man continued, his connection to the place lessened to the point that only a few can even access this dimension."

"Is this where our Summoning Totems come from, Mommy?" Renata asked.

"Yep. I have developed quite a number of pacts over the years, but my totem these days is the Serpent."

"But that's because of Orochimaru," Naruto said.

"True, but I haven't lost my pact with the Toads or any other animal sages."

"So, what's next?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you, my boy, will be advancing your training in the Sage Arts of the Toads," Ranma said. "And your sister will be advancing her training in the Sage Arts of the Serpent."

"Oh, I get to see Ko again!" Renata said with glee.

"You see her all the time, though," Naruto said.

"True, but I still like playing with her, big brother."

"So, while I take Renata down to the Valley of Shadows, Ranma will take you to the Peak of Might, Naruto," Orochi said.

"Now, it'll be difficult training, but if you succeed, you'll master a number of techniques that Jiraiya could not," Ranma said. "Of course, the breadth of your knowledge of those techniques will be up to you."

"Well, don't worry about ME, Pops. I can do it!"

"We'll see, son, because when it is time, you and your sister will fight for the right to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "But I wanted to be Hokage!"

"Neat!" Renata said.

"Son, being Hokage is not about just dedication or discipline or even skill," Orochi said. "It's how you utilize all three aspects in unison. That's what Jiraiya taught me when I was Minato, and when your father was Kushina."

"Son, Pain will be a terrible opponent to defeat," Ranma said. "Even if you defeat him, the battle might be more costly than you realize. Your mother and I will each explain more in detail to you both over the course of your training, but this training will determine whether or not you have what it takes to be a leader of a village, or a nation."

"I understand," Naruto said. "But, at least I get to get in some awesome training finally."

"You bet, sport," Ranma said. He then turns to hug his daughter.

"Now, I want you to make sure you pay attention to your training, so that you can be a challenge to your brother."

"I will, Papa," Renata replied with a smile, as she hugged her father.

Ranma broke the hug, and then hugged his wife.

"Now, you stay out of trouble, you hear?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, dear, this is ME, you're talking to," Orochi said jokingly.

"Um, right."

With that, the couple kissed…

"Pops, come on!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Awww," Renata replied.

And, with that, Father and son, and Mother and daughter, split up, one bound for the home of the Frogs, while the other pair were bound for the snakes…

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"I can't believe Ranma left us here for this," Akane said, as she unpacked her things at the Rantsu compound. "At the very least, he could have made sure that I came and got settled."

"From what I understand, the training that he is taking his son and daughter to participate in is dangerous," Ukyo said, as she puts away Akane's suitcase in the closet.

"And that's another thing. How come he can't take me on these training excursions?"

"Because you are too soft," Shampoo said, as she walked into the room.

"Oh, like you can handle it?"

"Better than you, 'Kitchen Destroyer'."

"What do you want?" Ukyo asked.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak to all of us for orientation," Shampoo said. "In thirty minutes."

"So, I get to meet Ranma's latest conquest, eh?" Akane fumed.

"It's not that simple, Akane," Ukyo said. "Rumor has it that Lady Tsunade married Ranma after a fortune teller foresaw her death at the hands of Pain."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. She just wanted to makes sure that her daughter Tsuna was taken care of, if that prediction comes to pass."

"Oh, I see," Akane said with a sigh. "Ranma was always a softy about that sort of thing…"

Meanwhile, back in the Immaterial World…

"Aw, Ranma-boy!" said Fukusaku, as he and Gamakichi waited for Ranma and his son to arrive. "You and your son have arrived."

"It's an honor to see you again, in spite of the reason for us to be here," Ranma said with a nod. He then motions towards Naruto.

"This is my son, Naruto Uzumaki," Ranma said.

"You named him after Kushina."

"Yes, I wanted him to be protected from my legacy."

"Is he ready to claim it?"

"I am, old man," Naruto said proudly.

"And you've grown, Gamakichi," Ranma said, as he looked up at the reddish/orange frog.

"Well, I am my father's kid, after all," said the large frog.

"Come," Fukusaku said, as he turns away while riding on another frog's back. "Ma has made a feast in your honor."

"A feast?" Naruto said excitedly.

A few minutes later…

"Dig in, boys!" said Shima, as she clapped her hands excitedly. "I really did my best…"

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he picks up his bowl to eat.

Unfortunately, Naruto was not used to eat grubs, insects and worms in a stew.

"I don't know if I can eat this," Naruto said.

"I can't believe how soft you are, boy," Ranma said.

"I'm not soft! But I'm not a frog either!"

"Son, when I was your age, the way my father toughened me up was by eating anything with protein, including bugs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I might as well not have a father around, based upon the way he treated me."

"I see…"

"Look, if you want, I can give you this," Ranma said, as he pulls out what appeared to be a salt shaker.

"What's that?"

"It's my special 'magic seasoning'," Ranma said, as he sets the shaker down unto the table. "I typical use it whenever your step-mother Akane makes dinner."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, as he tentatively douses the stew with the magic seasoning. He then takes his spoon, swallows hard, and takes a bite…

"This…this…this tastes GREAT!" Naruto said, as he began eat heartedly.

"Now, Naruto, I'm letting you slide this once, but over time, I will wean you off the stuff."

"And why is that?"

"If you don't, you won't appreciate the natural flavor of food."

Pause.

"And the worst case scenario is that you'll become a cannibal, with the appetite for human flesh."

"Gah!" Naruto said, as he thought about him walking around trying to eat Sakura, his fiancée…

"That stuff won't really…?" Shimma said.

Ranma only replied by giving a wink and a nod, as he continued to eat his meal in silence…

Hours later…

"Welcome to your training ground, Naruto," Fukusaku said, as he, Gamakichi and Ranma stood by. All around him were stone frogs of varying sizes. In the heart was a water fall of oil, which ran into a pool, before flowing into an underground river system.

"This is where you will learn Senjutsu, or the Jutsu of Sages," Fukusaku said.

"What's so special about that, compared to the other justsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's based upon the idea of the chakra, son," Ranma said. "As you know, chakra is a mixture of mental and physical energy."

"Of occurse."

"Senjutsu allows one to add nature's energy to your chakra pool," Fukusaku said. "That's why you can feel things in your environment that your mind cannot fathom."

"How is that different from magic?" Naruto asked.

"Magic is based upon spiritual energy," Ranma said. "Every planet has a living soul to one degree or another, and a magic user can tap into that energy field. Martial artists are not dependent upon this."

"I'm glad to hear that…"

"Nevertheless, when your chakra is equally mixed with mental, physical and spiritual energy, you gain a bigger energy pool, as well as the ability to perform feats that are not possible without knowing Senjutsu."

"I see…"

"Think of adding sprinkles to two flavors of ice cream on a single-cone," Gamakichi said.

"Oh, I get it now!" Naruto said. "The enhancement changes the flavor."

"I seriously doubt your analogy is accurate Gamakichi," Fukusaku said with a groan. "But it will be sufficient for now."

"So, I can add additional energy to my own," Naruto said.

"Correct," Fukusaku said, as he turns towards Ranma. "Ranma-boy!"

"Yes?" Ranma said.

"Lift that stone up!" Fukusaku said. "Show your son what he is capable of."

"Sure," Ranma said, as he goes to one of the stones. "This one?"

"No, the one behind it."

"Whoa!" Naruto said, as he careens his neck. "That thing is as big as Gamabunta-!"

"Not a problem," Ranma said, as he hops over the stone, concentrated in focusing his energy, and then lifts the stone frog, the size of a building, up into the air.

"How's this?" Ranma said, as he continues to lift the stone frog, which was now propped up on one palm.

"Excellent!" Fukusaku said, as he turns towards Naruto. "If you master Senjutsu like your father and mother have, you will be strong enough to defeat your foes-"

"Hahahahaha!" Gamakichi said, as he laughed.

"What is so amusing-?" Fukusaku said, as he sees Ranma juggling several large stone toads of varying sizes.

"Way to go, Pops!" Naruto said.

"Ranma-boy! Put those things down!"

"I was just giving Naruto some encouragement, Master," Ranma said, as he gently places the stones back into place. "Sheesh…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 13**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"You know, this is SO exciting," said Makoto Kino, as she and the other Sailor Scouts, along with the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew".

"What is?" Ami Mizuno asked, as she looked up from her brochure titled "Welcome to Konohagakure". She always wondered what Usagi was up to every time she and Ranma were in 'shinobi country'…

"We have the opportunity to learn new fighting skills, that's why."

"Huh."

"Well, I'm more interested in the spiritual training," Rei Hino said, as she carried some books that Lady Tsunade had lent her. "Many of the spirits in these lands can actually go into pacts with the people, and thus allow those people to develop new skills."

"Well, I certainly want to learn how to enhance my own powers," Minako Aino replied.

"Well, I don't need to be here in the first place," quipped Hoshi Sato.

"But Usagi needs our help, though," said Rini Chiba. She was taken some time off from her stay in the United Kingdom to help her Mom out...

"I'm surprised that you're not upset for not receiving 'special attention', Rini."

"Trust me, I got all the special attention I would ever need, Hoshi-papa."

"Oh, so now you recognize the fact that I'm the reincarnation of Mamoru Chiba, eh?"

"It's not THAT, Papa. It's just that it's kind of hard to explain to my friends that my father mated with my mother's evil twin, merged with mother, and then had a father who had been intimate with one of my step-father's female guises before dying and coming back as a GIRL. It's not like it's something I want brought up during parent-teacher conferences you know."

"Ah…"

"Well, we're proud of you anyway, Rini," said Ami.

"Yeah, I mean, you helped to save the Earth a number of times while living in the UK," Makoto said.

"That's because of aliens trying to kill humans or take over the planet for kicks," Rini said as she shook her head. "I mean, is there a galactic road sign of sorts giving directions to Earth or something? Sheesh!"

"Well, Earth has always been a key nexus point in the Universe, Rini," Rei said.

"Well, it shouldn't be. I've seen too much weird stuff to last a lifetime."

"Well, you do sound like you're experienced about such things," Minako said.

"Well, I did just turn sixteen years old, you know. I get to smoke and drink alcoholic beverages now."

Pause.

"And go on lots of dates, too."

"Well, you really shouldn't, Rini," Ami said. "You should strive for feminine modesty."

"Well, MOM doesn't seem to care for such things."

"Rini, just because your mother is irresponsible in the decorum department, that doesn't mean YOU should follow suit," Hoshi said.

"Oh, so YOU want to be my parent now?"

"Yes, I will, even if the circumstances are…weird."

"Alright, I apologize for thinking of being like my mother, then."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but you get the point."

Just then, four of the resident shinobi walked up to the Sailors.

"Greetings!" said Might Guy, as he stood proudly. "The name's 'Might Guy'. These are my students, and team-mates 'Rock Lee', 'TenTen' and 'Neji Hyuga'."

"Hey," replied Guy's students.

"I was told that I would help to facilitate your orientation, among other things?"

"Yes," Minako said, as she stepped forward. She was the designated second-in-command of the Sailor Scouts, whenever Usagi wasn't around, which was a lot lately…

"My name is 'Minako Aino', and these are my companions 'Ami Mizuno', 'Rini Chiba', 'Rei Hino' and 'Makoto Kino'."

"Hi!" said the girls say in unison.

"Wow!" said Tenten, as she clapped her hands with glee. "You're Minako, the Idol Singer?"

"Why, yes, among other talents," Minako said with a grin.

"Oh, could I get your autograph? I always wanted to go south to visit one of your shows in Tokyo."

"Well, hold that thought, because I was considering give a free show in a few days while I am here."

"NEAT! Can help?"

"Sure. In fact, if the Hokage doesn't mind, I want to combine my show with a talent contest. You know, so that I can recommend to my agent if there is anyone up here who want to get into show business."

"Cool!"

"Well, in that case, I can show off my own dance moves," Lee said, as he poised. "I can show off…the Flower of YOUTH!"

"Er, yeah," Minako said as she and her team produced a collective sweat drop…

"This is a waste of time," Neiji said, as he folded his arms.

"Neiji, don't," TenTen said, not wanting her team-mate to embarrass her in fronto of her idol…

"I'm just saying that while a looming threat is coming to this village, we have to baby-sit these strangers."

"Hey, buddy, we don't NEED you, know," Rini said, as she stepped up to Neiji. "We can take care of ourselves."

"We did save the Earth a few times, kid," Makoto said.

"From where I stand, I don't see any power within you, even without using my…gift."

"And what gift is that?" Minako asked.

"This: Byakugan…"

"Wha-?" Minako said, as she stepped back a bit, as she was spooked by the way Neiji's eyes now looked.

Rini was not impressed.

"Neat trick," Rini said. "What does it do?"

"It allows me perfect vision, so that I can have a field of vision that is 359 degrees all around me," Neiji said. "Plus, coupled with my ability to see the lines of energy in living things, coupled with knowledge of pressure points, coupled with my mastery of the Gentle Fist, there is very little that I can't handle. At least, there is very little that I can't handle next you all."

Pause.

"So, why should I be wrong in my assessment of you six?"

"I can't speak for the others, but I am talented as well," Rini said, as she cracked her head. "Watch..."

Suddenly, everyone in the village began to notice an intense energy spike, particularly those in front of Rini.

"Unbelievable!" said Might Guy, as he strained to see Rini's glowing form.

"Such…power," Neiji said with disbelief. "What are you?"

"The product of breeding and training," Rini said with a smirk. "My step-father and Mother made sure that I was properly prepared to use my potential save the innocent and to crush evil wherever I find it…"

And then, Rini powered down.

"Even if they get over-bearing about it," Rini said with a sigh.

"Look, we're here to help," Makoto said.

"And to get some training in so that we can get better at helping to defend the village," Rei said.

"The main thing is that the threat will be using the forms of our friends," Ami replied.

"That makes this situation pertinent to the reason why we and the others are here," Hoshi said.

"And we will defend this place with our lives, if need be," Minako replied.

"Speak for yourself," Rini said. "I plan on defeating the culprit or culprits who are threatening my family and friends."

"Spoken like a shinobi in the tradition of the founder of this village," Might Guy said, as he smiled broadly. "We would be honored to have you all aboard."

"Yes," Neiji said, as he scratched the back of his head. "And…I'm sorry about judging you all."

"Hey, it's okay," Makoto said. "Not many people take us seriously for being, well, 'magical girls'."

"Huh."

"In the meantime, it'll be an honor to show you all around our village," Lee said.

"Oh, I know a great place where they serve deserts," Ten-Ten said. "Can I treat you guys?"

"Sure," Minako said with a smile. "And then, we can go over on how to organize the talent show, and stuff…"

Meanwhile, in the Valley of Shadows, located in the Umbral Realms, Renata was undergoing her training.

"Mommy!" said Renata, while she was stuck in the belly of a serpent, which laying about the ground lazily. "It's dark and wet in here!"

"Just remember what I said on how to merge with the serpent, Renata," Orochi said, as she sipped on her tea. "Otherwise, you won't survive long enough to become a Sage…"

Pause.

"Now, just focus on what you look like while adapting to your new body…"

"Okay, Mommy," Renata said, as she concentrated. "I am one with the serpent. I am ONE with the SERPENT. I AM ONE WITH THE SERPENT…"

Using her chakra to mimic that of the serpent's chakra, Renata slowly merges her body with the serpant.

As this was being done, Orochi could see limbs coming out the sides of the snake's body. Slowly, the tail shrinks, as the head reshapes itself to look like Renata's…

"That's it," Orochi said gently. "Be ONE with the SERPENT…"

"Ah!" Renata said, as she merged through the snake she was in, as the snake aspect faded into her skin, leaving the girl behind.

"Are you okay?" Orochi said, as she crouches down in front of the girl.

"I don't feel so well, Momma," Renata said, as she looked up at her mother. Her new snake eyes were very apparent, as she absently licked her lips with her longer, slightly thinner tongue.

"I know, dear," Orochi said, as she hugged her daughter. "Training, no matter what form it takes, is always hard work, on both mind and the body. However, to overcome this, one has to dig deep into one's self, in order to be…human."

"Oh, I see…"

"Okay, now look into my eyes," Orochi said, as she stared into Renata's eyes. "It's going to be okay. Okay?"

"Okay, Momma," Renata said with a smile, as she hugged her daughter.

"There you are," Orochi said, before breaking her hug. "Okay, let's get some lunch."

"Momma, do you think Big Brother's training is easy?" Renata said, as she was helped up and covered by her mother.

"Knowing your brother, and your father, I doubt it…"

Meanwhile, in the Land of the Toads…

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelled, as he sees that his hand had become frog-like, after the Fukusaku, the Toad Sage, applied frog oil on his left arm to make Naruto's training easier. "My hand-!"

"I told you that first timers will go through some weird changes," Ranma said, as he places his hand on his son's back. "Now, hold still…"

With a smack on the back, Ranma forced the foreign energy from his son's chakra system.

"Oh, thanks," Naruto said, as he breathed a sigh of relief. He then turns towards Fukusaku.

"Is this what you mean by dying, sir?"

"Indeed," Fukusaku said, as he turns to face the stone tad statues. "You must become one with nature, thus ending your existence as a human being."

"But you have to be careful," Gamakichi said. "You'll either succeed, or become a frog, before becoming a statue."

"Son, I won't let you become a frog, but it'll be up to you to pass the hurdles necessary to become a Sage," Ranma said.

"But…it's hard, Pops."

"I know it is. But if I can do it, and if your mother can do it, you can do it, too."

"Mom…went through this to become a Sage?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy either," Ranma said, as he pulled out a Polaroid of a toad-like Usagi.

"That's Mom?" Naruto said with astonishment.

"Yep, and had she not have mastered Senjutsu, none of you would be here today."

"And you would be free to date other women," Gamakichi said.

"I do that NOW, but that's beside the point," Ranma said, as he places a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Son, your mother and I wouldn't have advanced you and your sister's training, if we didn't think you two could handle it."

Pause.

"And it is a legacy that we can pass onto you two, after failing to pass on our legacy to your older siblings."

"You mean to prepare us for more responsibilities?" Naruto said. "Like becoming Hokage or something?"

"Exactly."

"But why did you and Mom wait to train us until now?"

"Because we wanted to be parents to you all as one big family," Ranma said. "Once you complete your respective trainings, you two will no longer be our children."

"…"

"You know, with you becoming a young man, while your sister will become a young woman."

"Oh, okay," Naruto said, as he smacked his hand. He then turns towards the Toad Sage.

"Old one, I ready!"

"Good, because in order to master senjutsu, you have to do the one thing that will be the most difficult for you," Fukusaku said.

"And what's that?"

"You have to remain still."

"Ugh," Naruto said dejectedly. "Now, I KNOW I'm in trouble…"

**Tbc**.


	14. Chapter 14

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. This is also a 1000-plus word edition.**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 14**

**

* * *

**

Over the next several days, training and preparation was in order, either on Earth, or "elsewhere".

"So, how's the training exercises coming along?" Tsunade asked, as she continued to read the reports.

"The…new arrivals are not shinobi, that's for sure," said Anko, as she chewed on a toothpick. Anko's role was to observe the new arrivals, as they trained with members of the Leaf Ninjas. "That doesn't mean that they are not without skills."

"I see," Tsunade said, as she turns towards Shizune. "What is your analysis of the body that Ranma and Usagi brought back?"

"The body's mechanics are amazing," said the medical shinobi, as she presents a sample of the rods that were embedded in one of Pain's bodies, the Animal Path. "These rods are made from a solidified chakra."

"Solidified chakra?" Tsunade said, as she looked up with a questionable look.

"I know that seems odd, but that's what the analysis is," Shizune replied. "Imagine what we can do if we can master the ability to produce opens out of our own chakra pool."

"That would give us an edge over our foes," Tsunade said. She then turns towards Asuma.

"How're our defenses?"

"Right as rain," said Asuma, as he puffs on a cigarette. He was still recovering from his near-fatal injuries at the hands of the Akatsuki. Luckily, Orochimaruko had been around to tip the Leaf Village with enough intelligence on the criminal shinobi faction, and even authorized Nurse Kabuto to shadow the Akatsuki's movements. In fact, it was on the occasion of Asuma's fight with Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu that Kabuto actively intervened, forcing the criminal pair to retreat. In the end, it was Kabuto's student Shikamaru who avenged his teacher's honor and near-demise, by successfully implementing the standard operating procedures when dealing with the Akasuki: using the cursed waters of Jusenkyo and the Joketsuzouko shampoo "Formula 411" to render the pair both powerless and amnesic. When Tsunade was asked why these criminals were altered and not executed, the Hokage simply said she believed that reformation would be better than execution, especially since there were plenty of shinobi who have the skill to resurrect the dead…

As for Asuma himself, his recovery continues, as he prepares for fatherhood.

"We'll continue the drills as planned, Lady Tsunade," Asuma replied. "And Shikamaru and Sakura have successfully translated the message left by Master Jiraiya with Shiho the Cryptologist."

"Thank you," Tsunade said, as she nods head. "Now, we have documentation that Pain is more than one person, but is not with the Paths."

She turns towards Ibiki.

"Ibiki, how are your interrogations coming along?"

"Our 'guests' from the Rain Village are quite compliant actually," Ibiki said. "Whatever Lady Orochimaruko did to them before bringing them here, is working. Although, why they would want to be punished, is beyond me."

"I'll bet," Tsunade said, as she curses under her breath. "Okay, keep me apprised of the situation. "If we at least do our job well, we can survive the impending attack-"

Suddenly, everyone could hear a distant rumbling outside, as if there was an explosion.

"And it appears that our fears are fully realized," Tsunade said, as she gets up. "Sound the evacuation alarm, and prepare for battle. We'll show Pain that the Hidden Leaf Village is more than ready to deal with the likes of him!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," bowed the assembled shinobi, before dispersing to their duties.

Tsunade then turns towards Shizune.

"Shizune-"

"I know, I'll protect Tsuna with my life," Shizune said, as she bows a second time before leaving Tsunade's office.

Tsunade then takes out a scroll that was left in her care. She bites her thumb, drew blood, made her mark on the scroll, and then tosses it into the air. With a puff of smoke and a bang, a red frog appears.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" said the messenger frog.

"Inform Lord Ranshin that Pain has initiated his attack on the Hidden leaf Village," Tsunade said.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," the messenger frog said with a bow, before disappearing into thin air.

Tsunade sighs, as she turns to face the outside. Already, she could see whiffs of smoke bellowing up to the skies.

"I hope you know what you're doing, 'husband'," Tsunade said, as she closes her eyes to meditate. Ultimately, it was her duty as the leader of her village to protect its people, even if it costs her life…

Meanwhile, some place else…

"Good job, kiddo," Ranma said, as he watched his son Naruto balances a stone frog on his head while sitting on another stone frog while in perfect balance.

Naruto opened his eyes, which were "toad-like". He looks down at his father.

"You really think so, Pops?" Naruto asked.

"I know so," Ranma said with a smile.

"Alright-!" Naruto said excitedly, nearly causing the stone frog that was balanced on his head to nearly fall.

"Son, watch it-!" Ranma yelled.

"Ah, I got it!" Naruto yelled, as he managed to rebalance the stone object. "I got it!"

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want his old master, Fukasaku to get too upset in his old age…

"Ah, Ranma-boy and son," Fukusaku said, as he arrives with his riding toad. "How is training coming along?"

"Naruto almost broke one of the stone toads again," Gamakeichi said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Naruto said.

"What?"

"Master Fukusaku, my son managed to develop the means to utilize Sage Mode on his own, without the need to necessarily stay still," Ranma said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I figured that I can use my shadow clones to draw in the energy I need to go into sage mode, while the rest of me do the fighting," Naruto said, as he gently picks up the stone frog and jumps down unto the ground with it, before setting it down to the ground.

"Interesting," Fukusaku said, as he rubbed his chin. "Anything else?"

"Well, my mastery over the 'Demon Fox' is better," Naruto said proudly. "Pops think that if I keep things up, I can become one with the kyubi without losing myself."

"Keep in mind that the Demon Fox will do everything in its power to make you lose control," Fukusaku said.

"And that's where my 'Bene Gesserit' training comes in," Ranma said. "If Naruto can control his own instincts, that won't be a problem."

"If you insist…"

Just then, there was a rumble underneath the ground.

"What heck is that?" Gamakeichi said, as he holds on.

Ranma looks into the ground, and utilizes his Sharingan to track what was moving underneath.

"Ah, it's okay," Ranma said. "I was expecting this."

"Expecting what?" Fukusaku said.

Suddenly, a large snake burst from the ground.

"Ah, we're under attack!" Naruto yelled, as he switches into combat mode.

The giant snake lowers its upper body a bit, opens its mouth, and extends its tongue…

"Sis? Mom?"

"Naru-kun!" Renata yelled, as she hops over to hug her older brother. "I missed you SO much!"

"Er, yeah…"

"Husband," Orochimaruko said, as she steps off the tongue, as she carried her parasol on her shoulder. As soon as she stepped off the snake's tongue, she casually snaps her finger. Immediately, the snake disappears.

"Hey," Ranma said, as he faced his wife.

There was a long, pregnant pause between the two, before-

"RANMA!" Orochimaruko yelled in glee, as she performed a mega-glomp on her beloved. "Oh, I how I missed you…"

"Arrgh!" Ranma yelled. "You're crushing me…"

"Ah, sorry about that," Orochimaruko said with a grin, as she lets go of her husband. "But I felt deprived."

"Yeah, I bet," Ranma said, as he rubbed his arm. He then turns towards his daughter.

"You, sweet pea, give you're old man a hug."

"Daddy!" Renata yelled, as she hugged her father.

"Let me take a look at ya," Ranma said, as he examined his daughter. "You seem healthy…"

"Uh-huh!" Renata said. "And I learned new things!"

"Well, in a few days, you and your brother will demonstrate those skills, when you two spar," Ranma said.

"Well, you better watch out, sis, 'cuz I won't be holding back," Naruto said.

"You just watch me, big brother," Renata said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Nyah-!"

Just then, a messenger frog appears.

"Elder Fukusaku, I bring news from Konohagakure," said the messenger frog.

"What is it?" Fukusaku asked.

"The criminal known as 'Pain' has initiated its attack on the village."

"Since when?" Ranma asked.

"Moments ago. Lady Tsunade has initiated the defenses, and is formally requesting your family's return."

"Thank you," Fukusaku said. He then turns towards Gamakeichi.

"Retrieve Gamabunta and the others, and prepare for battle."

"Well, I was REALLY hoping for an easy afternoon," Gamakeichi said with a sigh, before hoping away.

Fukusaku then turns towards Naruto.

"Do you think you have what it takes to achieve victory, Naruto-boy?" Fukusaku asked.

"Just wait and see, old man," Naruto said confidentially.

"What about you, lass?" Fukusaku said, as he faces Renata.

"I am, grandfather toad," Renata said.

"What about you two?" Fukusaku said, as he faces Ranma and Orochimaruko.

"I am confident in our ability to deal with Pain," Ranma said.

"Especially since we have friends minding the store, so to speak," Orochimaruko said.

"Good, then prepare your selves," Fukusaku said grimly. "We do battle the face of the gods!"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRT16: Path of a Shinobi! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Naruto and other properties belong to the respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

**Special Note: This story takes place shortly after the first "Robotech War".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 15**

**

* * *

**

As our heroes prepare for the return home from Toad Mountain, the parents of twins Naruto and Renata Uzumaki think back to how it all began, vis-à-vis Pain…

FLASHBACK!

It was during the 1970s when the "Second Great Shinobi War" took place. No one knew exactly how the war began, but there was tension amongst the various shinobi nations—great and small—over resources and land rights. Of course, the Hand took advantage of this tension in order to fracture the Go Kamisora Gama, the governing body that regulates shinobi activity in Japan. In fact, the Hand may have orchestrated the war. Regardless of the reason, the war created chaos, legends…and victims.

"Come on, Negato…Konan!" said an orange-haired boy, as he, a young girl and a red-haired boy with hair over his eyes spied on a confrontation between six powerful warriors.

"We're coming, we're coming, geez," Konan said, as she pulls her friend Negato up to her. "Not everyone wants to be seen, you know!"

"Well, that's the point, right Negato?"

"Um, I don't know, Yahiko," Negato said meekly, as he gets to the spot where he and friends could get a good look at the battle below…

An hour later, the battle winds down with a pledge from Hanzo the Salamander.

"I will respect the authority of the Jade King and the Jade Queen," Hanzo said, as he bowed in front of Lord Ranshin Rantsu (aka "Ranma Saotome") and Lady Usashinko Rantsu (aka "Usagi Tsukino-Saotome").

"We only want peace in these lands, Yoshi-kun," Usagi said to Hanzo the Salamander with a smile. "There has been too much death as it is."

"Now go," Ranma said. "Your forces need their commander."

With that, Hanzo the Salamander and his familiar, a giant Salamander, disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that's that," Jiraiya said, as he stretched his limbs. "He fled from our fierceness."

"He left because of the Jade King and Queen, idiot," Orochimaru said, as he stared at Ranma and Usagi. "It's hard to think that you two have the power to make the Salamander leave just like that."

"It's nothing, Orochi-kun," Usagi said. "Ranma and I simply lived for a long time to gain a bit of skill and power, that's all."

"You don't say," Orochimaru said. "So, if I lived long enough, I can accumulate the power to cheat death, perhaps."

"Trust me, being immortal has its ups AND downs," Ranma said dismissively. "It's how one lives."

"I…I need to return home," Tsunade said, as she clutched herself. "It's too much death…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ranma said. "We…we heard what happened to Dan."

"Dan was a good man who believed in the betterment of the Hidden Leaf," Jiraiya said, as he comforted Tsunade. "It's too bad that the way of shinobi is a troublesome way-"

"Excuse me," said a boy with orange hair, as he and his two little friends come up the five adults.

"What are you kids doing out here?" Ranma asked.

"My name is 'Yahiko'," said the orange-haired boy. "These are my friends 'Konan' and 'Negato'."

"Hello," Konan said, as she nods her head, while Negato remained silent.

"We…we're looking for masters to train in the ways of the shinobi," Yahiko said.

"The ways of the shinobi is death, as my friend Jiraiya has said," Orochimaru replied. "Perhaps, I can show you what I mean-?"

"Hey!" Usagi said. "Don't be mean!"

"Yeah, dude, that's pretty dark, even for you," Jiraiya replied.

"Just saying, that's all…"

"Where are your parents, children?" Usagi asked.

"Our parents…are dead," Konan said, as she looks away.

"Oh, my poor dears," Usagi said.

"That's why we want to train, so that we can protect ourselves…and others like us," Yahiko said. "But…I understand if you guys don't care and all. Most adults around don't care about anything other than their stupid wars…"

"Ranma," Usagi said, as she turns towards her husband. "We should look after them."

"We?" Ranma said. "But…we just got back! And there is this war we should wrap up."

"Fine, then I'll take care of them. Humph!"

"Okay, okay. But I got to sort out the cease-fire agreements first, so…"

Ranma spots Jiraiya picking his nose.

"Yo, Jiraiya."

"What?' Jiraiya said.

"I want you to stay here and protect Usagi, while she looks after the kids as their new mother or something."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know…play the 'whacky uncle' or something? Hell, you can write those lame books while you're at it. Just keep an eye on things for me, okay?"

"Okay, fine, fine…"

And, with that, while Ranma, Tsunade and Orochimaru leave Amenokuni Prefecture, Usagi, Jiraiya and the Ame Orphans begin their new life as a family of sorts…

A few years later…

"Why, hello," Usagi said, as she gets up from making dinner, as she sees Jiraiya and Ame orphans return from their latest training exercise. She looked like any other village mother, complete with heavy, rustic dress, apron and scarf over her head.

"Hard day of training today?" Usagi said, as she began to serve tea and snacks to everyone.

"I swear, Master Jiraiya is like a slave driver," Yahiko said, as he sipped his tea.

"But a slave driver with style," Jiraiya replied. "But I am impressed at all your progress, my students."

"Thank you, sensei!" said the Ame Orphans.

"So, let's eat…!"

During the rest of the evening, after the kids are in bed, Jiraiya and Usagi talk about the future. Although they were not an official couple, they acted as one for the sake of the kids…with Ranma's permission, of course. Of course, Usagi thought that Ranma gave his permission so that he could have his own "affairs".

"Usa, the kids have one more year of training," Jiraiya said, as he lies on his back next to Usagi. He then turns towards her.

"What is the future in stored for us?" Jiraiya asked.

"Jirai, you know that Ranma and I will always be together," Usagi said with a sigh. "It was a mistake for us to get involved like this. But…for what it's worth, I…I didn't mind sharing my bed."

"I see…"

Pause.

"At least I have material for my next book, 'The Hidden Moon's Desire'," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Humph…"

A year later, it was time for the Ame Orphans and their adopted parents to separate. Part of this meant being tested on their individual jutsus, which was done while Ranma and Usagi watched from the sidelines.

"Well, I must say that I am impressed," Ranma said, as he evaluated the Ame Orphans' performance, as Jiraiya tested their prowess, with a critical eye, while Usagi looked on. It would be difficult to move on for all parties concerned. But, the Ame Orphans were of age now, and it was time for them to choose their own paths.

"I'm glad to know that, husband," Usagi said with a sigh. She then turns towards Ranma.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, Hokage Sarutobi was so impressed with Jiraiya's performance here that he will ask Jiraiya to take on three new students. But, something is strange about two of them."

"How so?"

"One of them looks like you in your male guise, while the only girl looks like me in my female guise," Ranma said, as he scratched his head. "It's really strange."

Ranma was correct in his concern, since the girl of the soon-to-be inaugurated "Team Jiraiya" were clones of Ranma and Usagi, albeit clones of the opposite gender. They would not know that infamous Madara Uchiha, immortal rogue shinobi would be behind this, although for reasons unknown to all but him. The irony is that when both Ranma and Usagi dies at the hand of the Mad God of Sector 3600 (aka Palpatine of Naboo, aka "Darth Sidious"), their spirits would automatically go into these clones, thanks to the Choushin of Jurai and the spirit of Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, until such a time when Ranma and Usagi would make their return in stopping the Anti-Monitor from destroying the Universe…

Even more ironic was that had Ranma and Usagi have lived, they would have stopped Danzo Shimura, leader of "Root" (aka the Foundation) from hatching a scheme to ally with Hanzo, in order to get rid of the Ame Orphans.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Usagi said, somewhat dismissively. She then turned her attention towards the Ame Orphans, who completed their test.

"As long as the kids are alive and well, the future will be bright, and thus peace may become a permanent thing here in shinobi country."

"Let's hope that you're right, Usa," Ranma said, as he looked up at the sky. "Man, I can't believe that there is always rain here in Amenikuni Prefecture."

"Blame it on your son Susanoo for his experiments, Ranma," Usagi said, as she adjusts her umbrella a bit.

END FLASHBACK!

"Everyone, come on!" said Akane Tendo-Saotome, as she ushered the kids to leave the school gym. She had been teaching martial arts to the Ninja Academy students as a guest lecturer, when the attack on the Hidden Leaf Village began.

Just then, Konohamaru runs up to Akane through another door.

"Sensei, I was able to get the younger class to safety, thanks to Sensei Ebisu," Konohamaru said. "And Udon and Moegi are with him."

"Good, then these student are the last," Akane said, impressed by Konohamuru's leadership skills…in spite of the fact that Konohamaru knows that perverted martial arts transformation technique. Honestly, does Ranma's perversion no know bounds? Akane just hoped that her son Kenma never picks up these bad habits from his older siblings…

"Let's get out of here before-"

Suddenly, the wall bursts in, causing debris the scatter all about.

"Get down!" Akane said, as she covered Konohamaru's body with hers.

"Huh?" Konohamaru replied, as he got a good look of Akane's chest through her gi.

Akane, who would have said something to Konohamru about being a pervert, was more focused on the intruder. He appeared to be dressed in a charcoal/black robe with red flower imprints. He had orange hair with all matter of facial piercings, and was tall, stocky and muscular. But was most striking were his eyes…

"There you are," said the Naraka Path of Pain, as he tossed the body of one of his opponents aside rather casually. "You are Akane Tendo, one of the wives of the Jade King."

"Who wants to know?" Akane said, dismissing the last part of the Naraka Path's remark.

"I am Pain," the Naraka Path said. "If you are one of the Jade King's wives, then you know where Naruto Uzumaki is."

'He's after my step-son,' Akane thought to herself, as she gets up to face the Naraka Path. She then turns towards Konoharmu.

"Get the others to safety," Akane said, as she kept an eye on the Naraka Path.

"But-"

"Just do it, okay? He doesn't need you; he needs me, and the kids are more important than either one of us."

Konohamaru clenches his fist, and looks down. He then looks up.

"Yes, Akane-sensei," Konohamaru said, as he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"If you want Naruto, you'll have to go through me," Akane said, as she shifts into a fighting stance.

"So be it," the Naraka Path said, as he suddenly moved like lightning.

"Ah!" Akane said, as she barely moves out of the way. However, she was able to maneuver herself just enough to deliver a solid punch straight into the chest. This promptly sends the Neraka Path out of the building.

"Now, I will finish you off!" Akane said, as she leaps after the Neraka Path with confidence, only to see a volley of sharp rods falling down on her.

"Ulp!" Akane said, as she immediately twists her body about to avoid being impaled. When she gets her footing, the Neraka Path tries to spear her directly.

"Oh!" Akane said, as she is nicked in the arm, while avoiding being speared. She then takes aim at the Neraka Path's head with a well-placed foot while propping herself up with one hand. The Neraka Path blocks the blow, with a block with his left arm. However, the Neraka Path was not prepared for Akane's immense strength, as evident by the fact that the Neraka Path was sent sailing away. Taking advantage of this, Akane formed a great hammer out of pure chi, and leaps after the Neraka Path.

"Tendo School of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack: Hammer of Fury!" Akane yelled, as she lowered her hammer on top of the Neraka Path. With a thunderous roar, the Neraka Path was hammered straight into the ground.

"Did it," Akane said, as she landed near the point of impact. "He's done-"

Just then, a metal rod lanced through Akane's foot.

"Ahhhh!" Akane said, as she fell clutching her foot, even as the Neraka Path rose up from the ground.

"You are a good martial artist, I grant you that," the Neraka Path said, as he removed his rod from Akane's foot. "But you are nothing compared to the God of Pain…"

The Neraka Path suddenly grabs Akane by the neck.

"Tell me where is Naruto Uzumaki, or die," the Neraka Path said, as he steadily squeezed his grip around Akane's neck.

'Ranma,' thought Akane, as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

**Tbc.**


End file.
